


Five Times Neymar Walked in on Them & One Time He Finally Joined in

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Cris + Leo + Ney [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Champions League, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, FC Barcelona, Football | Soccer, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Photoshoots, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Threesome, Real Madrid CF, Relationship Problems, Secret Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, treble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't mean to watch, really he doesn't. </p><p>But Neymar finds he can't look away, and actually gets a little aroused because really, watching Cristiano fuck is like free porn. In any case, he isn't standing there very long before Cristiano notices the light flooding in from the hallway, and the figure standing in the doorway.</p><p>"Can I help you?" Cristiano asks pointedly, a little breathless, hips stilling as he turns his head in Neymar's direction. Cristiano's fingers tighten on the thighs wrapped around his waist, clearly eager to get back to what he was doing, but other than that he looks entirely at ease with his nudity and the situation. His chest is heaving as he blinks in the direction of the light and squints. "Is that--Neymar?"</p><p>Neymar can't see who is with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/102075396-five-times-neymar-walked-in-on-them-one-time-he">A Polish translation is in progress and can be found here</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this while writing my story "Halftime."
> 
> Cris/Leo may be my favorite, but I don't mind seeing Leo with other people :) especially if Cris is there too...
> 
> Perhaps another commenter said it best : "A threesome would be the best reply for any ship-war. Like: why you have to choose between two when you can have all the three of them XD?"

The first time Neymar walks in on them, he doesn't even realize it.

He lets Marcelo drag him to a party at Ronaldo's house, fully knowing he isn't exactly welcome. To his surprise, nobody bats an eye at his presence, and he actually finds himself running into Geri and Xavi. 

Well, he doesn't really run into them. 

More like he somehow spots them among the sea of people who have jammed themselves into Cristiano's house. They exchange waves and mouth hellos through the crowd, though the music makes it impossible to really hear anyone.

After a while, Neymar is well on his way to being drunk, having done a few shots upon arrival for courage, and then some more after that just for fun. It's a party after all, and he doesn't have training the next day, so why not? As the night goes on, though, he finds he desperately needs to pee. Since the downstairs bathrooms are occupied, he stumbles upstairs in search of a free one.

The first few doors he tries are locked, and when he sees one down at the end of the hall ajar, he thinks for sure he's found it. Nudging the door open, though, he finds he is wrong. Because it isn't a bathroom, but a huge bedroom. 

The master bedroom.

And it is most definitely occupied.

The room is dimly lit, but across the room, Cristiano Ronaldo is vigorously fucking somebody up against the wall. Neymar guesses he probably has a right to, since whoops, this is his bedroom... And his house.

The couple is mostly silent, with Neymar only hearing heavy breathing and the smacking of skin slapping against skin. 

He doesn't mean to watch, really he doesn't. 

But Neymar finds he can't look away, and actually gets a little aroused because really, watching Cristiano fuck is like free porn. In any case, he isn't standing there very long before Cristiano notices the light flooding in from the hallway, and the figure standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Cristiano asks pointedly, a little breathless, hips stilling as he turns his head in Neymar's direction. Cristiano's fingers tighten on the thighs wrapped around his waist, clearly eager to get back to what he was doing, but other than that he looks entirely at ease with his nudity and the situation. His chest is heaving as he blinks in the direction of the light and squints. "Is that--Neymar?"

Neymar can't see who is with him. 

Whoever it is has linked their hands around Cristiano's neck and their head tipped away back against the wall in the shadows. Neymar feels a flicker of surprise, studying the hands and feet, realizing that the other person is a guy. And when Cristiano says Neymar's name, the head ducks to hide into Cristiano's neck, leaving dark hair and part of a forehead showing over Cristiano's shoulder.

"Um, yeah," Neymar says, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, Marcelo brought me, great party by the way, and I had a lot to drink and... I was looking for the bathroom," he said sheepishly. "Lot of rooms up here." 

His feet remain rooted to the carpet. 

And his eyes remain glued to Cristiano's ass.

Cristiano laughs. "Well you found my bedroom instead," he drawls, readjusting his hands and pressing his companion's back against the wall. As he does, the man moans--yep definitely a man-- and the hands looped around Cristiano's neck pull him closer. Cristiano glances down at the head tucked in his neck, and thumbs the skin under his hands looking thoughtful. The Portuguese widens his stance as he turns his head towards Neymar, shifting his shoulders and back, making himself appear taller and broader.

Neymar isn't sure why, thinks Cristiano is just flaunting his perfect physique (because that may be the most toned ass he's ever seen...) until he realizes Cristiano has effectively hidden the other man's head completely.

"Sorry," Neymar repeats, apologetically as Cristiano stares at him. This time he really feels terrible. He realizes he has basically barged into Cristiano's bedroom and interrupted something obviously very private. 

Granted, the door wasn't shut. Or locked. Like the other doors on this floor...

But still. And really, it's none of his business who Cristiano's fucking. 

Even if it's super hot. 

And Neymar is a teensy bit jealous.

He starts to back away. "Um, sorry to your friend too," he says nodding in their direction.

Cristiano arches an eyebrow. "Bathroom's second door on the right," he calls. When Neymar nods, Cristiano bares his teeth. "And maybe you can shut the door before you go."

Neymar nods again and quickly pulls the door shut. He can hear muffled laughter as soon as he does so. He can't tell if it's Cristiano's or the other man's. Then it's quiet again, but since there isn't any outraged yelling, Neymar assumes he didn't mess things up too badly for the couple. He shrugs as he continues on to the bathroom. 

When he's finished and makes his way back downstairs, he forgets about the entire thing. He gets back to drinking and dancing and posing for pictures. Sometime later he bumps into Geri. 

"Oh hey, have you seen Cristiano?" Geri asks, taking a sip out of the bottle in his hands. He rests a hand on Neymar's shoulder and gestures around the crowd.

Neymar laughs. "Yeah man, I saw him awhile ago, but he was busy." He winks at Geri, hoping he doesn't have to spell it out for the other man.

But apparently Geri doesn't get it. "Oh, I know," Geri says, looking puzzled. "He was going to give Leo a tour of the remodeling upstairs, but... Are you listening to me?"

"Leo's here?" Neymar blinks at him. "Cristiano was going to... but Leo? Our Leo?" he repeats slowly, mind whirling as he remembers the glimpse of dark hair... "That means..." He stops himself, thinking about the head hiding in Cristiano's neck and the way Cristiano shifted. He realizes he probably shouldn't blurt out what he's seen to Geri.

One thing he knows for sure. 

He's not nearly drunk enough to deal with this.


	2. 2

The days after the party are mostly a blur. 

Neymar finds himself looking at Leo differently. They've always been close, the best of friends clicking immediately both on the pitch and off, ever since Neymar came to Barcelona. Leo tells him things that Neymar is sure Leo's never told a living soul--things that Geri and Cesc and Xavi might not be able to understand. 

Things that only Neymar, whose country has started to compare to Pelé, might understand.

And Neymar is honored, treasures Leo's trust like he's never treasured anything. He genuinely loves Leo, and thanks God that Leo's part of his life. He's just beyond grateful that Leo feels he can share with Neymar. He'll take Leo's worries and cares to the grave, and nothing that Leo's revealed to him in confidence will ever cross his lips.

But this? This... relationship with Cristiano? 

(And is it definitely a relationship? Was it a one time thing? Neymar doesn't know.)

Neymar doesn't understand why Leo didn't confide in him. He doesn't understand what he did wrong. But maybe that's just it. Maybe it's not that he did anything wrong. 

Maybe it's just him. 

The fact that Neymar likes Leo.

*Really* likes him.

As in, is undeniably sexually attracted to. 

Something that Neymar thought went both ways.

But now Neymar realizes he's been reading Leo wrong this whole time. Every hug, every kiss, every look they've shared: it means nothing. Well, of course it doesn't mean nothing. 

But it doesn't mean what Neymar thought it meant.

He honestly thought he had a chance with Leo.

During practice, Neymar slings an arm around Leo and pulls him close. Leo doesn't fight him--never fights him--and leans into the embrace. And if the hug lasts just a little too long to be appropriate, Leo doesn't say anything. If anything, Leo cuddles into him more.

And that's what confuses Neymar.

Because if Neymar hadn't seen what he'd seen (though he can't unsee it, no matter how much alcohol he consumes and instead Cristiano fucking Leo up against the wall flashes before his eyes at night when he's in bed alone), he'd think that Leo was interested in being *more* than just friends.

But Leo's never made a move. And why would Leo want him, when Leo can have Cristiano? 

Neymar's not ashamed to admit that Cristiano's body is amazing. Every time he closes his eyes Neymar sees that glorious ass...

And obviously Cristiano's a fantastic athlete. Really, the man is Leo's only competition on an individual level.

And Cristiano dresses well. 

And is an underwear model.

And has an incredible amount of money.

Okay, Neymar needs to stop thinking about this.

Except he can't. Instead he starts going back over every conversation he and Leo ever had about Cristiano. And, well, they talk about him a lot. Real Madrid comes up a lot, and therefore Cristiano comes up a lot. 

Leo has always been quietly admiring, honestly respecting Cristiano's skill and hard work. They'd watch the games or highlights and Leo would laugh and rub his jaw, shaking his head at this strike and that header. He'd comment on the amazing curve, or the terrific height Cristiano had gotten. It used to drive Neymar crazy before he realized that that's just the way Leo is--always genuinely interested in the game and its players, no matter who are or who they play for. 

The only thing is, Neymar never imagined Leo's admiration for Cristiano would lead to this. 

This--this fraternization.

And it hurts Neymar a little. So he tries to forget about it, tries to be happy for that piece of Leo that he does get. Most of all, he tries to be happy for Leo, because he does want Leo to be happy. 

And for awhile it works. 

He and Leo begin spending more time together. They even fall into a routine. After every away game, Neymar goes to Leo's hotel room for a nightcap. Leo even gives him the extra keycard, so Neymar can just slip in without any fuss. And while it gets harder and harder for Neymar to leave Leo after they've finished their drinks, he still does it with a smile--going back to his room, alone, where he may or may not jerk off thinking of Leo. 

(Let's be honest. He definitely does.)

But Neymar never says anything to Leo. Maybe he should, but he doesn't. And unfortunately this leads to Neymar pretending everything is fine. 

It also leads to the second time that Neymar walks in on Leo and Cristiano.

This time, when he goes to Leo's room, Leo doesn't seem to be there. The bed is still made with Leo's unopened suitcase sitting beside it. For a moment Neymar is perplexed, until he realizes he can hear the trickling and sloshing of water in the bathroom. Neymar realizes Leo must be soaking his foot in the tub. Probably a good idea, since it's still swollen. 

They can just as easily have their drinks while Leo does that, so Neymar goes over to the door to let Leo know he's there. It's opened a crack, and Neymar's about to push it open until he realizes that Leo's not alone.

Neymar's breath catches in his throat. 

Because this time Leo's body isn't hidden in the shadows. No, Leo's body is on display. His skin is glistening as he slowly rocks in Cristiano's lap, their actions causing the water to swirl around their bodies and threaten to spill over the sides of the tub. His hands rest on Cristiano's shoulders, holding on as he closes his eyes and undulates his spine. 

He's so short that it should be awkward, but instead it's the most graceful and erotic thing Neymar's ever seen.

Cristiano's lips are traveling up and down Leo's neck, nibbling and sucking, leaving exquisite pink marks all over the milky flesh. His mouth lingers deliberately on one particular spot under Leo's ear. His lips and teeth and tongue begin nipping and then soothing the soft skin while Leo tilts his head to the side in ecstasy.

Neymar's mouth waters. 

He wants to touch. 

Wants to graze his lips against that spot and see if Leo reacts the same way. 

Wants to leave his marks on Leo. 

But instead he watches, fingers twitching at his sides.

Leo's lips are parted as he pants with every shift of his hips, his pale skin flushing beautifully against Cristiano's as he takes his pleasure. He's muttering something in between breaths, his faint whispers meant only for Cristiano's ear, and lost over the sound of the water.

Cristiano only shushes him in response, his own eyes closing briefly as he growls out, "I want it slow." His hands rise dripping from the water and slide over the globes of Leo's ass, squeezing as he thrusts his hips upwards, aiming for that perfect spot inside Leo. He must find it, because Leo inhales sharply and throws his head back, fingers tightening on Cristiano's shoulders.

Neymar's hand moves to rub his cock through his shorts, his eye pressed up against the crack in the door. He can't decide which he'd rather be doing-- thrusting up inside of Leo, palming those plump cheeks as Leo writhes above him, or, having Cristiano's large hands spread him apart while that thick cock drives into him again and again. 

At this point it doesn't really matter, because Neymar's harder than ever, throbbing in his shorts as he tries to keep from making any noise.

Cristiano finally removes his lips from Leo's neck, murmuring "that's it," as he watches Leo's face and continues to carefully thrust up. It's all achingly gentle, as Cristiano's hips continue to move and Leo's body continues to shimmy, both of them hyperaware of the sloshing water daringly close to trickling over the lip of the tub.

One of Cristiano's hands skims up Leo's back, cradling Leo closer, while the other slides over his ass and disappears beneath the water. Neymar doesn't know what Cristiano does, can only imagine, but Leo keens in response, moaning loudly and twitching atop Cristiano's lap. "Please," Leo breathes, eyes still closed. 

Cristiano smiles, his white teeth brilliant against his tanned skin. "Slow," he repeats, rubbing Leo's back, his hand sliding easily over the wet skin. His lips mouth at Leo's neck again. Leo whimpers in response as they move together in the warm water.

And Neymar doesn't think he makes a noise, but he must have, because Cristiano's head turns in the direction of the door. Neymar freezes, but it doesn't matter, because Cristiano catches his eye and grins. Neymar holds his breath, afraid Cristiano is going to call him out. Instead the other man merely winks and purses his lips to blow him a kiss. Then he thrusts his hips up to make Leo moan again.

Neymar backs away, beyond embarrassed.

Also harder than he's ever been in his entire life.

He scurries out of the room and practically runs back to his hotel room. As soon as he's inside he tears off his clothes and starts to jerk off, barely even falling to his knees before he's coming--spilling all over his hand and his shorts and the carpet.

In the morning, Neymar pretends he fell asleep before he and Leo could have their drink.


	3. 3

The third time Neymar doesn't exactly walk in on them. Well, he kinda does, but it's a little different. 

(And yes, this time it's definitely his fault.)

He remembers the last time he walked into Leo's hotel room, and so after the game against Sevilla, he tells himself he'll leave immediately if Cristiano is there. 

(Seriously, he will.)

But he has to talk to Leo. 

He knew it the moment Leo scored and threw his arms around Neymar. So Neymar thinks that, maybe, tonight's the night. He'll confess his feelings. And find out once and for all if he has a chance. 

So he takes a deep breath. 

He enters the suite, pausing by the little kitchen area to listen before entering the bedroom, except, it's not sex he hears--or silence, but Leo talking. Neymar takes another deep breath before he moves closer to the door. He can see the room is empty aside from Leo, and for a moment he doesn't understand.

"I wish you were here," Leo is saying quietly, voice cracking, obviously upset as he tries to keep it together. He's flat on his back in bed, dressed only in his boxers and a thin t-shirt, hands folded across his stomach and staring up at the ceiling. "I miss you."

For a second Neymar thinks Leo is talking to his grandmother, something Leo has admitted to Neymar that he does often, and so he immediately takes a step back to leave Leo his privacy. Except then Cristiano's voice rings out, and Neymar realizes the other man is on speakerphone.

"Hold on," the voice says, garbled for a second but clearly Cristiano Ronaldo. And Neymar kinda hates the fact that he can recognize Cristiano's voice without even having to think about it.

Leo sighs, moving to link his hands behind his head. There are some voices clamoring and laughing on the other end of the phone as Cristiano makes some excuses. The sound of a door slamming thunders through the speaker before it's quiet again.

"You can't expect me to come and see you every weekend, Leo," Cristiano rumbles. "I have responsibilities here," he says, sounding annoyed. "You know that. And you should have known better than to call me tonight." He mutters something indiscernible under his breath. 

"I'm sorry," Leo says, sounding small. "I know you're celebrating." He hesitates before brightening. "Maybe I could come see you tomorrow?" Neymar watches as he rolls onto his side and faces the phone on the bedside table.

Cristiano laughs harshly. "No," he says. "We talked about this. We can't risk it with the press camped out here." He huffs. "I told you, I'll come when I can. Okay? I have to get back."

And for a moment, Neymar is really upset on Leo's behalf. 

He watches Leo curl in on himself, wilting as he listens to Cristiano. Is this what their relationship is really like? 

(Because Neymar has come to the conclusion that it *must* be a relationship. Leo is not a one night stand kinda guy, or a friends with benefits guy.) 

But is Leo just waiting around for Cristiano to deign to visit? And is Cristiano really snapping at Leo for calling to say he misses him?

If so, then it's nothing like Neymar thought it was... 

What happened to the Cristiano that shielded Leo from his eyes when Neymar first walked in on them? The Cristiano that had gently cradled Leo against his body in the tub?

Was it really was all about sex for him? Neymar's both disappointed that Cristiano is actually a jerk (because, really, Neymar had actually started to believe that there was something good underneath that cocky persona), and elated, because it will make Neymar look so much better in comparison. 

Neymar gets distracted by Leo apologizing again. And it hurts, it really hurts to hear Leo that timid. And Neymar tells himself that as soon as that phone call ends, he's going to march right in there and comfort Leo and tell him he can do better than Cristiano Ronaldo. 

(Hell, Neymar will be first in line.)

Except then Cristiano proves he isn't a total asshole after all.

"No don't--ah fuck Leo," Cristiano says, sighing. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry," he says lowering his voice. "Please, forgive me. I'm mad about something else and I'm taking it out on you." Leo is silent for a minute, and Cristiano breathes into the phone. "I'm sorry... I want nothing more than to be there with you, right now."

Neymar frowns. He wonders what it says about him that he actually believes the sincerity in Cristiano's voice. 

Leo's fingers twist in the comforter. "Do you mean that?" he asks dully. "Because, you told me--I just..." He laughs, but it's a sad sound. "We don't have to be together, Cris. Maybe it's too hard." 

It's Cristiano's turn to be silent. 

And Neymar finds that he's frozen, one hand on the doorknob. He wants Leo. *God* he wants Leo... but he doesn't want Leo and Cristiano to break up. Not like this, not with Leo sounding so unbelievably heartbroken. 

"I'm tired," Leo says, turning his face into his pillow. "Just, so, so, tired," he repeats, barely able to be heard. And then he's quiet again, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly. His fingers release their grip on the comforter as he relaxes his hand. 

Like he's giving up.

"Leo," Cristiano says, hushed. "Leo, no, don't do this." His voice is breaking. "I know you're tired, baby. I know. But you're not doing this." He clears his throat. "You hear me? You're not," he says firmly. 

Leo sniffles.

And that hurts Neymar again. Because there are very few things in the world that drive Leo to tears.

And Cristiano must know that. "I'm so sorry I'm not there," he says sadly. "Oh Leo..." He starts to say something else but suddenly there's the sound of voices and music and somebody calling his name. "Fuck off," he growls, a little muffled. 

Neymar can hear there's some sort of argument, but not what it's about, and assumes Cristiano has a hand over the phone.

Leo remains still on the bed. 

"I don't care," Cristiano yells. "This is more important. Get out." The response is unintelligible again, but eventually the sounds quiet and it's clear Cristiano is left alone once more. Cristiano curses softly. "Put those thoughts out of your head, Leo." When Leo doesn't answer, his voice grows desperate. "Still there, baby? Talk to me."

"I wish you were here," Leo says again. He wipes his face with his hand and then clenches the comforter again. "I want you here."

"Close your eyes," Cristiano says instantly. "Pretend I am. Pretend I'm right there beside you." 

"Cristiano," Leo says, rolling onto his back. But he closes his eyes.

"Lionel," Cristiano says back. "Do you know what I would do if I were there? I think I'd have to kiss you first," he says thoughtfully. "Yes, you have such sweet lips. Always begging for my kisses, and I'd give them gladly. I'd kiss you over and over until you're breathless."

A hint of a smile appears on Leo's face. He licks his lips. "What else?" he asks, raising a hand to his mouth, tracing gently. "What else would you do?"

Cristiano's voice is throaty as he continues. "You'd pull away to breathe and I'd run my lips down your neck. I'd kiss that spot under your ear--you know the one. And I'd press you down against the bed. Just the way you like, holding you there with my hips."

Neymar can't believe this is happening. 

He didn't think phone sex was actually a thing. (Like a real thing. That people did.)

And he certainly never thought he'd ever get hard from just listening to Cristiano talk.

Well, fuck it. 

Neymar slides his hand down into his briefs. He's definitely not leaving now.

"I do like that," Leo whispers, tilting his head to the side and moving his hand to his throat, as if imagining Cristiano's mouth on him. His nipples are hard through his shirt, and he slides his other hand down his chest, brushing against a nub with his thumb. He groans slightly, and moves his thumb over the nipple again, pressing the peaked flesh back and forth through the thin fabric. 

Neymar bites his lip. He wants to close his lips over Leo's nipple and bite and suck--wants to watch him squirm and hear him moan.

"I know you do, baby," Cristiano purrs. "I like it too--feeling you underneath me... But I wouldn't stop there. Oh, no, I'd have to keep touching you. I'd touch every inch of you, sliding my hands all over your skin." He pauses, and Neymar can hear the grin in his voice. "Are you touching yourself, Leo?"

Leo moves the hand from his neck down to his belly. He splays his legs, clearly hard in his boxers, and fingers his waistband. His thumb dips into his belly button and then out, playing, before doing it again.

Neymar wants Leo to pull those boxers down his legs, give him a nice view of that thick cock. Neymar's seen it in the showers, but never fully hard. He wants to see it hard and leaking against Leo's stomach. Wants to feel it hot and throbbing in his hand. Wants to take it into his mouth as Leo screams.

"Are you imagining it's me?" Cristiano continues. "I think I'd run my hands over your ass next. I love the feeling of it in my hands, so plump and perfect. Mmmmm, yes, right where it belongs."

Neymar closes his eyes briefly, because Cristiano's right--he's so right. Neymar's had his hands on Leo's ass and it's glorious. After scoring, there's nothing like Leo jumping on him and Neymar being able to hold those soft globes, squeezing...

And Leo groans again, and Neymar's eyes shoot open in time to see him licking a hand and letting it drift into his underwear to grasp his cock. "I love your hands," Leo breathes, resting his feet flat on the bed as he pumps himself gently.

And Neymar curses silently, because Leo's hand is hidden--Neymar can't see what it's doing. He wants to see what Leo likes. How sensitive Leo is, how hard to hold him, how to twist his fingers just right...

"And after that I'd have to finger you, of course," Cristiano says almost absentmindedly. "First one," he continues breathily, "then two and three. Maybe four if I was feeling generous. You can take it. And I'd have to open you up, just so. Get you all ready for me."

Leo whines, his hand moving faster on his cock. "Yes, yes," he says, eyes still shut. "I want that." His other hand rucks up his shirt and thumbs his nipple again.

"Are you fingering yourself?" Cristiano asks. "I'd love to see that. Maybe next time I'll make you do it while I watch."

Leo swallows. "My--my fingers aren't--"

Cristiano interrupts him. "That's true," he says, breathing heavily. "My fingers are best. Long and slender. The perfect size to press inside of you. Fill you up, get you ready for my cock. Especially when you've gotten them all wet with your tongue." 

Neymar looks down at his hand. His fingers are pretty long. Neymar can easily imagine spreading Leo's thighs and pushing a slick finger inside. Feeling Leo clench around him and beg for another...

Cristiano laughs. "But maybe I need to get you a toy, hmm?" His voice oozes sweetness, dripping honey as if it were the most innocent of suggestions.

Leo moans, "Cristiano," and tightens his hand on his cock. His legs fall apart even more. He turns his head to the side, eyes still screwed shut, and bites his lip. 

He's close.

Neymar's close too. 

Because now he's imagining Cristiano watching as Neymar pushes a dildo into Leo, the two of them crowded up on the bed as they watch it stretch Leo's rim before disappearing between Leo's cheeks. 

Fuck, Neymar wants that.

He really wants that.

"Wouldn't that be a pretty picture?" Cristiano murmurs. "I think I will. Something you can bring with you in your bag and use when you're alone in your hotel room." He doesn't wait for Leo to reply. "I can imagine it, you know? You on your hands and knees, skin flushed, legs spread, fake cock jammed in your ass... Of course it won't be as good as the real thing, will it?"

Leo shakes his head, panting. Even though Cristiano can't see it. "No," he agrees, hand moving frantically. "I--I--"

"Come for me," Cristiano orders, in a voice that isn't used to being disobeyed.

And Leo comes.

Neymar does too. 

It's a lot less graceful than Leo. He jams a hand in his mouth and bites down to keep from groaning as he comes in his underwear like a teenager.

Leo, meanwhile, tips his head back again, moaning Cristiano's name, spilling all over his hand inside his boxers as his toes curl against the comforter. His hair is plastered to his forehead as his chest heaves and he desperately gulps in air. His hand continues moving until he's finished, and eventually he slides it to his belly, uncaring that it's wet and sticky.

For a moment they just listen to each other breathe.

Neymar rests his forehead on the door.

"There you go," Cristiano says quietly. "I wish I could have seen that." 

Leo hums in response, nodding, eyes slitting open and blinking slowly. "Me too," he says drowsily. His clean hand rubs against his face.

"Alright Leo," Cristiano says, voice soothing. "Shut your eyes, baby, and go to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow, hmmm?"

"Mmm," Leo says, eyes shutting before he forces them open again. "Oh, I can't, Neymar's still coming by tonight."

There's a long pause.

"Neymar?" Cristiano asks. 

There's something in his tone that Neymar can't quite catch. He remembers the way Cristiano had winked at him, and wonders...

"Hmm, yeah, for a drink," Leo says stretching languidly. "We need one, after today." When Cristiano doesn't say anything, Leo frowns. "I thought you liked Neymar."

Cristiano laughs. "I do," he says. "Bit of a pretty boy, and awfully handsy with you, but I like him well enough..." He thinks for a minute. "Should have called me while he was there... He probably would enjoyed that show too."

And there it is.

Neymar holds his breath.

Leo laughs. He stretches again, closing his thighs, and curling back onto his side. "Don't be silly," he says, looking at his dirty hand and frowning. He reaches for the box of tissues next to the phone. "He doesn't like me like that. And he'd be horrified to find out about you, I'm sure."

Neymar chokes on his spit. 

Fortunately it's at the same time that Cristiano lets out a loud laugh.

"Doesn't like you like that? I wouldn't be so sure. You're blind, Leo," Cristiano rumbles. "You've always been blind when it comes to people being attracted to you. After all, how long did it take for you to notice I was interested?"

Neymar misses the answer. 

Because he honestly cannot believe it. Is it really possible Leo hasn't noticed?! At all?! Really?! The whole world's noticed! His Instagram pictures of the two of them blow up social media. He gets calls from friends back in Brazil who make fun of him on a daily basis for his obvious hard on for Leo. 

Fucking #Neymessi starts trending after every game!

NEYMESSI!

And Leo hasn't noticed?!

If Neymar had more guts, he'd storm into the bedroom.

He'd ignore Leo's shocked face and pull the tissue out of his hand. Neymar would clean that hand off with his tongue, sucking those fingers into his mouth, lapping and sucking until they were pristine. And then he'd put his tongue to better use--turning Leo over and pressing him into the comforter... making him scream Neymar's name.

It's just unfortunate that Neymar's a coward.

He backs away from the door and exits the suite carefully, letting the door click closed as gently as he can. He walks back to his room, changes into new briefs and shorts, and then waits 10 minutes. 

Then he returns to Leo's room and has his drink. 

If he's rather quiet, Leo has the courtesy not to mention it, probably assuming he's feeling down after the tie. When he's finished, he smiles and says goodnight, going back to his room quickly.

Because he's decided, he needs to step up his game.


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as the lead in for the next part, but I think it works better on its own.

The problem is, Neymar has no idea how to do that.

This is nothing like his past relationships. Those mostly considered of him going "why, yes, I am that Neymar," and then him falling into bed. He's not necessarily proud of that, but there were never any deep feelings involved.

It was just a bit of fun.

It wasn't like this.

It was nothing like this.

He doesn't know how he can be any more obvious about how he feels about Leo. 

(Except for literally saying to Leo "I love you. Not in a platonic way. Please love me back." But he just can't...)

So he tries to keep doing what he's been doing, thinking maybe he'll eventually wear Leo down.

Before the first game against PSG, Neymar posts his usual message on social media. This time he uses a picture of him and Leo, hoping it will give him some luck. And it does. He scores. It's a beautiful goal too--slotted perfectly underneath the goalkeeper after Leo passes it to the wing.

And Leo jumps on him to celebrate.

Leo's thighs wrap around him and Neymar's hands go to his ass instinctively and they're both screaming and laughing and it all happens so quickly. It's the best feeling in the world, and Neymar almost--almost--kisses Leo, but at the last second is able to stop himself as they're surrounded by their teammates.

The high from their win lasts for hours and when Neymar goes to Leo's hotel room, they both sprawl out on the bed and keep talking about the game and Neymar's goal and toast to how all the papers will be eating their words about his drought. Leo has quite a bit to drink, far more than usual, but he's such a happy drunk that Neymar can't bring himself to stop him. And Leo looks at him so fondly, so joyfully, that Neymar is surprised when Leo finally sobers and squeezes Neymar's knee.

"I feel like we can talk about anything," Leo says softly, but then bites his lip as if uncertain. He looks back at Neymar. "And I've been just, well, I'm seeing somebody. And I've been wanting to tell you about him for so long. But I don't think you like him, so I was worried about how you'd take it."

Neymar's chest loosens. He's hated that this has been a secret, but he smiles at Leo and claps his hand on top of his friend's. "Is this about Cristiano Ronaldo?" he asks, laughing at the look that appears on Leo's face. "I've known about you two since the party at his house."

Neymar doesn't say "since he fucked you against the wall," but he's definitely thinking it.

Leo blinks. "Oh," he says, "I didn't realize you saw me." He blushes, probably knowing what Neymar's thinking.

Neymar's seen a lot more of Leo than Leo thinks, but he's not going to tell Leo that. Not going to mention Leo riding Cristiano in the tub, or Leo jerking off to Cristiano's voice... "Well, I didn't exactly, but then Geri said you and Cristiano had gone upstairs. I put two and two together."

Leo laughs. "Okay, well I'm sorry you had to see that. But yeah, me and Cris are together. Have been for awhile." There's a little smile playing around the corners of his mouth as he takes another sip of his drink. Neymar wants to kiss it off his face, but then Leo continues. "Geri set us up, you know? And I didn't think it would work, really I didn't... But there was just something about him." He looks at Neymar, begging him to understand.

And of course Neymar can understand. 

He's seen Cristiano Ronaldo. 

And well, he's seen Cristiano Ronaldo with Leo. 

Neymar swallows hard. "If you're happy, I'm happy, Leo," he says through his teeth. "He... He's good to you?" Neymar thinks he knows the answer, especially after overhearing that phone call. But he decides to torture himself and be sure.

Leo sighs. "He is, Ney, he really is. I know you think it's probably so strange," he rushes out. "But, we just... get... each other. And it works. Nobody knows him like I do." He finishes his drink and pours another. "I only wish we could be together more, you know? It's so hard with him playing for Madrid." Leo pretty much chugs his drink and then slumps against Neymar. 

Neymar cautiously puts an arm around him. He's suddenly aware that they're both overly tipsy--Leo more so--and cuddling on the bed. He focuses on breathing, not on the way Leo's pliant body is huddled up against his side. Tries to ignore the feel of Leo's skin, the deceptive softness of his firm muscles, the heat rising off him...

And it's hard.

It's so so hard.

It would probably be easy to nudge Leo. To roll him onto his back and press him into the sheets. Leo would probably be a little confused, but he trusts Neymar, and he'd let him. Leo's hands would cling to Neymar and he'd open his mouth and accept Neymar's kisses--lonely and starved for touch.

Neymar doesn't know how far they'd go. If he'd be able to peel Leo's clothes off, spread his thighs, and push into him. If he'd be able to drive into Leo again and again, wrapping those legs around him, and finally spill inside him. 

Leo's had a lot to drink... Neymar thinks--if he pushed--Leo could be persuaded. 

But in the morning Neymar would have to see that look on Leo's face. The wide eyes--maybe teary--and pale cheeks as Leo woke up. The dawning realization that it wasn't Cristiano in bed. And that Neymar had, essentially, betrayed the trust Leo had placed in him.

So Neymar doesn't.

Because Neymar's not that guy. 

He would never take advantage of Leo. So instead he just cradles Leo's head and kisses his hair, staying quiet and still until the smaller man falls asleep. Leo snuffles a little in his sleep (which is freaking adorable), his breath hot on Neymar's neck while his fingers curl in Neymar's shirt, but he finally settles.

Neymar watches his chest rise and fall, conflicted. 

He still doesn't know what to do. It just doesn't seem likely that Leo is going to one day realize that Neymar's the better choice for him. And can Neymar blame him? Especially when Cristiano is the other choice? 

But Neymar doesn't know where that leaves him.

Probably as the eternal third wheel. 

Forever hanging onto Leo and gobbling up any scrap of affection that Leo gives him. He shudders, and then freezes when he feels Leo shift. Which is why when the phone rings, Neymar's hand shoots out to answer it, not even looking at the caller id. 

Which is, of course, a mistake.

"Hello gorgeous," Cristiano purrs, and Neymar feels a flicker of arousal shoot down his spine. He tightens his grip on the phone and tries to forget what happened the last time he heard that voice.

"Um, it's not, I mean, it's Neymar," Neymar says awkwardly, wincing at the silence that follows.

Cristiano breathes into the phone. "Is everything okay?" he asks, his tone changing completely. "Is Leo okay?" There's a thousand things he doesn't say, but Neymar puts a stop to his panicking.

Mostly.

"Oh, he's okay. He's in bed, and um, yeah, sorry," Neymar says. "He's just asleep, so, I didn't want the phone to wake him up." He looks down at Leo, still tucked against his side.

"And you're still there because...?" Cristiano asks.

"Well, I mean we were celebrating the win, and Leo had a little too much," Neymar says, laughing nervously. "And then he fell asleep on me, and I didn't want to wake him, you know?"

He thinks Cristiano will probably understand.

"So you're in Paris--the most romantic city in the world--celebrating alone with Leo in his hotel room. In bed. After you were drinking," Cristiano says slowly.

Neymar starts to understand that this probably sounds bad. 

Really, really bad. 

"Um, yes?" he says, and it comes out more like a question than a statement. "But nothing happened!" Neymar says quickly. "I mean, what I said happened, but nothing more than that. I promise." He squeezes his eyes shut. "I know you guys are together," he says weakly.

(Even though he *so* wishes they weren't.)

Cristiano's voice is harsh when he next speaks. "Yes," he says. "We are. So maybe you'll understand when I tell you that if I find out you're lying to me--if you've touched him without my permission, I'll be very unhappy." Cristiano pauses to let that sink in. "And you don't want to see me unhappy, Neymar."

Neymar gulps. "I--I promise, we didn't--"

"Good," Cristiano interrupts coldly. "Wake him up."

Neymar opens his mouth and then shuts it. "Wake him up?" he repeats. "But..." He looks down at Leo, who's beginning to drool a little on his chest. 

(And dammit, he's still so fucking cute.)

"You want to prove that you weren't lying to me?" Cristiano asks. "Wake him up and let me talk to him," he says softly.

And Neymar finds himself once again, strangely unable to resist Cristiano's orders.

(He really needs to do something about that...)

Neymar sighs. "Okay," he says quietly. "Just, just hold on." And he hates to do it. Hates to disturb Leo who looks so peaceful and happy and comfortable. But he gives Leo a little shake. And then a harder shake, patting him on the cheek until those dark eyes slit open. 

"Hmm?" Leo asks, tilting his head up, pupils huge. He's still half asleep and adorably confused. He lets go of Neymar's shirt and straightens his hand before grabbing onto the fabric again. "Ney?" At this point he's totally stretched Neymar's shirt out of shape, but Neymar can't bring himself to care.

"Leo," Neymar says, conscious of Cristiano listening to the conversation. "Phone for you." He hands over the phone to Leo who releases Neymar's shirt and takes it.

"Hello?" Leo says sleepily. "Mmm, hi Cris," he says to whatever Cristiano says. "We won, did you see?" He shifts a little against Neymar's side, putting his head back down on Neymar's chest, and Neymar tightens his arm in response. 

Neymar really hopes Leo doesn't mention how closely they're pressed together.

"Mmm, Ney's here. Oh, I told him about us, is that okay?" His foot rubs against Neymar's unconsciously and he laughs. "Yes, he said he was okay with it." He laughs again. "Of course not. You know you don't have to worry about that. Mm hmm, I miss you." He pauses, listening, his eyes almost all the way shut. "Okay, you too." He hands the phone to Neymar.

"Um, hey," Neymar says, as Leo sighs and grabs back onto Neymar's shirt. Leo wiggles, rubbing his cheek against Neymar and trying to get comfortable, and then seems to fall back asleep. 

Immediately. 

Neymar is quite jealous.

"So you're not a liar," Cristiano says. "Glad to hear it." He's quiet for a second. "You know why I had to do that right? I've seen the way you look at him. Even if he hasn't noticed... He never notices when people look at him like that."

Neymar doesn't know what to say. Because Cristiano's right. On both accounts.

Cristiano continues. "I mean, I can't blame you." He huffs. "There's something about him... And you're around him all the time. You get to play with him every day, while I'm--," he breaks off and there's a noise as if something hit the wall. "Well, it doesn't matter. We won't have a problem, right?"

Neymar clears his throat. "No, we're good," he says, voice strained. He rests his lips on Leo's crown, brushing Leo's soft hair, feeling bad that he's actually lying. 

"Good," Cristiano echoes. "I'll let you go then. And Neymar?" The purr has returned to his voice, making Neymar's name sound strangely erotic.

"Yeah?" Neymar trails his fingers over Leo's back, feeling the heat from Leo's skin through his shirt. Leo stays asleep, and Neymar's hand eventually comes to rest, just holding him close.

"Good game today," Cristiano says quietly.

Neymar can't help the smile that comes to his face, still giddy about the win, and a little thrilled that Cristiano would mention it. "Thanks." He's pretty sure that's the first compliment he's ever gotten from Cristiano. (Aside from that "pretty boy" comment.) And Neymar's finger trembles as he slides across the phone to disconnect the call. 

Because he's learned Cristiano... really isn't such a bad guy... 

And now Neymar feels even worse about lying.

But he just can't give up on Leo.


	5. 4

After Paris, Neymar feels like something inside him something changes. 

Not his feelings for Leo...

And certainly not the way he plays football. 

They continue to win, continue to score, continue to dominate. Drawing Bayern in the Champions League is both terrifying and exciting, but Neymar can't deny that he's happy they didn't get Real Madrid. 

Leo doesn't talk about the draw much when they're around the others, but in a quiet moment when it's just the two of them he confesses that he didn't care which team they got. He didn't have any particular thoughts on Juve... But the others... Both would be terrible for him--facing Pep, or facing Cristiano. And as it is, this might be worse because he could still face Cristiano in the final. 

There's something heartbreakingly sad in his eyes when he says that. 

It makes Neymar want to ask how Leo does it. 

How he's able to be in a relationship with someone who is basically his biggest rival. Neymar can't imagine Cristiano dealt well with losing to Barcelona in March. And he *knows* Leo was in a piss poor mood after Barcelona lost in October.

But Neymar doesn't ask. 

He doesn't want to talk any more about Cristiano. 

Because if he thinks too hard about Cristiano... he starts getting confused. (Really confused....)

Instead he changes the subject.

Leo had mentioned he had an Adidas photo shoot coming up, and since he has a free day, Neymar cheerfully offers to join him. Sure those things can be boring as hell, but the smile that appears on Leo's face when Neymar says he'll go is totally worth it.

Neymar knows it'll be a lot of standing around and waiting for Leo most of the time--that's what his friends have to do when Neymar's on a Nike shoot--so he brings his phone and his headphones and knows that the Adidas people will surely leave him alone. But there will definitely be downtime for him and Leo to chat and hang out.

And Neymar's right. 

It is super boring. 

Even worse, it leads to Neymar walking in on Leo and Cristiano for the fourth time. (Except it's not so much accidentally walking in, as it is deliberately walking in... And he's not really proud of that.)

He sets up camp in Leo's dressing room. It's not much, but there's food and a couch. A giant pile of clothing sits on a dresser in the corner, and more hangs on racks beside it. Neymar settles on the couch, slouching, and listening to music, just letting his mind wander. Every once in awhile the door opens behind him, and Leo wanders in to change.

The only high point is that Neymar gets to ogle Leo while he changes out of each outfit. Gets to see those muscles flexing as Leo pulls off each shirt... and Leo's bashful blush when he see Neymar watching admiringly. 

Neymar manages to control himself mostly. 

He doesn't offer to help or anything. 

(And he wants to. He really wants to.)

There's one exceptionally ugly shirt covered with hashtags that Neymar can't keep a straight face for, and Leo ends up throwing it at Neymar's face and collapsing on the couch where Neymar's been watching.

For whatever reason, they both burst out laughing about the #therewillbehaters campaign. "You'll never be good enough," Neymar says when they finally calm down, pointing at Leo and trying to imitate an English accent. He ends up just sounding ridiculous--which starts them off laughing again.

Leo shoves against him and tries to cover his mouth as Neymar continues, "Or big enough!" He dodges Leo's hand as the smaller man straddles him. "You'll never make it with the big boys," Neymar shouts, barely able to get it out because he's laughing so hard. Leo's hand finally closes over his mouth, with Neymar's hands going to Leo's hips, both of them still laughing. 

And Neymar becomes hyperaware of the position they're in, Leo's body innocently sitting on top of his. Neymar's not even aroused, but... it's just nice. He starts to calm down, simply smiling as Leo grins down at him. They're both breathing heavily--Leo especially, his bare chest heaving delightfully.

Neymar is seriously considering licking Leo's hand when Leo lifts it off of Neymar's mouth. He stares down at Neymar for a second, seriously, and then lifts a finger to his face. "Shhhh!" he says mockingly, making them both crack up again.

And when there's a knock at the door, Neymar tries to calm himself down. He pulls Leo closer, attempting to muffle his laughter in Leo's chest, while Leo manages to return to his professional self and calmly pats him on the head while calling, "Come in."

Neither of them move from the couch. They're both expecting it to be the snooty intern calling Leo back to the set, and Neymar's a little sad that he'll have to let go of Leo. He squeezes Leo's ribs and shifts his head to see who Leo is staring at shock at the door. He could turn around, but he doesn't have to. The mirror stretched across the wall shows the doorframe perfectly.

And that's no intern.

It's Cristiano.

And he's looking at the mirror too. Right at Neymar underneath of Leo. Underneath Leo who's still shirtless, with the ugly shirt sitting next to them in a crumpled ball.

Neymar tips his head against the back of the couch. 

(He really can't catch a break.) 

Leo leaps Neymar off instantly. "Cris!" he says, eyes brightening as his entire face lights up. "I didn't know you were coming." As the door clicks shut, he scrambles around the couch and runs over to throw his arms around Cristiano. Neymar props himself up on his elbows and sorta waves at Cristiano. 

Cristiano just stares at him. But he embraces Leo, tucking Leo's head under his chin as if it belonged there. "I thought I'd surprise you," he says. His tone is kindly, though his gaze is anything but. He moves a hand to cup Leo's head, while his other trails over Leo's bare back.

Neymar watches that hand but then has to look away as Leo tips his head up to meet Cristiano's lips. He accidentally catches a glimpse in the mirror, seeing the two figures intertwined, Leo's hands curled in Cristiano's short hair, before he tears his gaze away. The kiss is short though, because just then the intern does knock on the door. 

Neymar doesn't hear what's said, but he can tell from the tone that it's definitely the snooty one. "Ney," Leo hisses, sticking his hand through the door and motioning that he'll be right there. "Throw me the shirt." Once he pulls it on, trying to straighten out the wrinkles, he follows the intern back onto the set.

Leaving Cristiano and Neymar alone.

Without any witnesses.

Neymar sinks back down against the couch cushions. "Um, if I say that's not what it looked like, are you going to believe me?" He fingers his phone nervously, thinking maybe he should have paramedics on speed dial.

Cristiano walks over and sits down. 

And it's a pretty big couch, so that would normally be okay. Except, Cristiano sits next to Neymar.

Right next to Neymar.

Neymar stops breathing.

"I'll believe you." Cristiano laughs. "I don't like to think of myself as a jealous man," he says, resting a hand on Neymar's thigh. "But you try my patience, *Ney*." His voice caresses the nickname, making Neymar shut his eyes, because--because he likes it a little too much. Cristiano's other hand moves to the back of Neymar's neck. It doesn't squeeze, but sits there, hot and heavy while Neymar tries not to move.

Neymar finally decides honesty is the best policy. "It really wasn't what it looked like." He sighs and opens his eyes. "Not that Leo would even notice if I were hitting on him." He turns his phone in his hand aimlessly. "He really has no idea how I feel about him." He tries to give Cristiano the puppy dog eyes without letting his frustration and helplessness bleed through.

Neymar must not really succeed though, because Cristiano's eyes soften. The Portuguese opens his mouth to say something and then shakes his head. He takes his hand off the back of Neymar's neck and his fingers begin to stroke the side. "Tudo passa," he says, moving his thumb across Neymar's tattoo. The hand on Neymar's leg stays put.

Neymar shivers and looks away. "Not this," he says sadly, before realizing he's essentially having a heart to heart with his rival. He doesn't know why Cristiano even puts up with him. Maybe because Leo's so oblivious that Cristiano doesn't see Neymar as a threat.

Cristiano is quiet, and when Neymar looks up, he doesn't know what to make of the look Cristiano is giving him. Cristiano's hard to read most of the time (not that Neymar's been looking at him a lot or anything), and Neymar wonders what's going through his mind.

"What?" Neymar asks, pulling his head away from Cristiano's hand. He's starting to like the feel of it too much.

"Nothing," Cristiano says slowly, dropping his hand to the back of the couch. "Just thinking... I've been thinking. About you and Leo." 

And Neymar doesn't know what to make of that either. Cristiano's been thinking about him? 

Cristiano pats Neymar's thigh. "So you really love him then? And I mean, love." 

Neymar just looks at him. 

He doesn't think he can possibly put his feelings for Leo into words. Of course Neymar wants to kiss Leo, wants to suck him off for hours, wants to thrust into Leo and hit that little spot that'll make him see stars... 

But that's just part of it. 

Neymar can't describe the feeling he gets when Leo ducks his head and his lips curl or, the feeling he gets when Leo's fingers brush against his arm. The way he wants to hug Leo when he gets that crease on his forehead, or the way he just wants to *sit* next to Leo and let their knees press together. 

And he certainly can't explain it to Cristiano, who is lucky enough to already have Leo.

Cristiano must see that in Neymar's eyes, because he merely nods thoughtfully. He opens his mouth to say something else, but they're both interrupted by Leo bursting back into the room.

"They don't like it," Leo says, pulling his shirt off carefully and shaking it in the air. His hair spikes up from the static, and he runs a hand through it frantically trying to fix it. The last thing he wants to do is sit through hair and makeup again.

Cristiano turns on the couch and sweeps his gaze over Leo. "Well no wonder," he says, "it's fucking ugly." Neymar can't help grinning a little as Leo rolls his eyes. "You look much better without it," Cristiano continues, the tip of his tongue peeking between his lips. 

He looks as though he's going to say something else, but seems to remember Neymar's sitting beside him. "Can you give us a few minutes?" Cristiano asks, finally removing his hand from Neymar's thigh. 

Neymar feels cold. 

He doesn't know if it's because of the absence of Cristiano's hand, or if it's because he knows what is going to happen once he leaves the room. "Sure," he says, standing casually and hiking his jeans up. He avoids looking at Cristiano, but smiles at Leo as he passes by. "I'll just go get a drink," Neymar mumbles to himself. 

Nobody mentions the large selection of drinks over in the corner next to the food.

Neymar's pulling the door closed behind him after trudging into the hallway when snooty intern appears. For a moment Neymar thinks about letting him interrupt Leo and Cristiano, but then he pictures the smile that appeared on Leo's face when Cristiano walked in... 

So Neymar puts a hand up. 

"Um, Leo had an important call he had to take," Neymar says, pointing a thumb back behind him. "He said to say that he's very sorry and he'll come find you when he's able to resume shooting."

Snooty intern stares at him and looks down at a clipboard. Neymar thinks he might actually be a Real Madrid fan, since he hasn't been overly impressed by Neymar at all. Or Leo. (And everybody is usually impressed with Leo!) Snooty intern rolls his eyes and turns on his heel to strut back down the hallway, without saying anything.

Neymar laughs to himself, but then sobers when he remembers why he's outside in the hallway. He looks back at the door. He knows, *knows* he shouldn't... But he can't help reaching out and slowly turning the knob.

He's not exactly sure what he thought he'd see.

And he can't see everything, because of the way the couch is positioned. 

But the mirror shows enough.

"I missed you," Cristiano is saying, as Neymar positions himself against the crack in the door. Cristiano's still sitting on the couch, facing away from him, but now Leo's there too. 

And if Leo had his eyes open at that very moment, he'd have seen the door opening. But he doesn't, they're closed--dark lashes fanned out across his pale skin, as Cristiano mouths at his neck. "No--" Leo pants, tipping his head away. "No marks." He pulls Cristiano's lips to his.

Cristiano lets him, flicking a tongue into Leo's mouth before pulling back. "Mmm, is that a challenge?" he asks, threading his hands through Leo's hair. "Have I mentioned how fucking hot your hair is right now?" He tugs gently before kissing Leo again.

Leo moves to straddle Cristiano completely, and Neymar's hand tightens on the doorknob. Because just a few minutes ago Neymar was sitting that way with Leo. And Neymar could have run his hands through Leo's soft hair. 

Could have kissed him. 

Should have kissed him.

Neymar watches in the mirror as Cristiano's hand trails down Leo's spine, fingering the waistband of Leo's shorts, and then disappears inside. He imagines Cristiano's hand cupping and squeezing, thumb stroking one of those plump cheeks. But he can't see. He wants Cristiano to pull those shorts off.

Leo moans into the kiss, breaking away and hiding his face in Cristiano's neck. "Cris," he says faintly. "We can't...I--I--the shoot." But he doesn't move from Cristiano's lap. If anything, his arms tighten where they're looped around Cristiano's neck.

Cristiano laughs, the hand in Leo's hair twirling around the dark strands. "They'll wait," he says. 

Leo moans again as Cristiano's hand moves in his shorts. "No, Ney will be back soon," he says against Cristiano's neck, rubbing his face underneath Cristiano's chin. "We--we shouldn't."

Neymar *knows* he doesn't move, *knows* he doesn't make a sound, but Cristiano's gaze moves to the mirror anyway. And stares right at Neymar through the crack in the door. "Will he?" Cristiano says, eyes boring into Neymar's. 

And Neymar almost has a heart attack. 

Because Cristiano slides his hand out of Leo's shorts and then crooks a finger behind Leo's back--beckoning Neymar to enter.

Neymar's mouth drops open.

But he doesn't move.

He can't move.

Cristiano arches an eyebrow, smiling deviously, and crooks his finger again. His other hand continues to card through Leo's hair.

But Neymar stays put, turning beet red. 

He shakes his head the tiniest bit. He can't imagine walking in. Can't imagine Leo's reaction... Would it be embarrassment? Confusion? Disgust? Maybe... acceptance? Neymar doesn't know, but he doesn't move.

Above all, Neymar doesn't understand what Cristiano is thinking.

Cristiano tilts his head, and he furrows his brow. He finally seems to accept that Neymar's not going to come in. His hand goes back to play with Leo's waistband. "I guess we'd better hurry then," he says, still looking right at Neymar.

And Neymar doesn't know whether or not he should be cursing Cristiano or thanking him, because right then, Cristiano's hand leaves Leo's hair, and both hands start to tug down Leo's shorts and briefs. Leo's breathing quickens as Cristiano exposes his ass to the room. 

And, thanks to the mirror--to Neymar.

"Lift up, baby," Cristiano murmurs, drawing Leo's clothing further down his thighs once Leo rises up on his knees. "We don't want to get your clothes all dirty, do we?" He laughs. "Though if we had ruined that shirt it wouldn't be the end of the world, would it?" 

Leo wiggles until he's bare, swiveling his hips gracefully and letting his briefs and shorts drop to the floor. "It was pretty ugly, wasn't it?" he asks, smiling. "Ney thought so too." Leo's hands go to Cristiano's chest, smoothing the fabric over the muscles below. He reaches for the edge and starts to pull it up Cristiano's stomach.

"Mmm," Cristiano says, grabbing Leo's hands. "Is that so? I'm not surprised. We seem to have rather similar tastes." He keeps one of Leo's hands over his heart, while the other he raises to his lips, kissing the palm. 

Leo flushes, going still at the incredibly romantic gesture, eyes meeting Cristiano's. Then he cocks his head to the side as if reconsidering what he just heard. 

Neymar bites his lip. He wonders if this is Cristiano's way of punishing him for loving Leo. He just doesn't understand... He feels like Cristiano is just playing a game. And Neymar's hurt. Because he's found, despite his best efforts, he kinda likes Cristiano.

(Doesn't Cristiano realize that having Leo means he's already won?)

For a second Neymar wonders if maybe Cristiano is just going to throw him under the bus, and finally mention once and for all that Neymar's in love with Leo. 

And that he's watched them have sex several times...

And that he's watching them now.

But Cristiano doesn't say anything more about Neymar. 

Instead Cristiano raises Leo's hand to his mouth again. He looks at it critically, before parting his lips and sliding one of Leo's fingers into his mouth. There's a sharp intake of breath from Leo, but otherwise the smaller man remains motionless as Cristiano hollows his cheeks and sucks strongly. His dark eyes must be focused on Leo's.

And Neymar can imagine it. Imagine how hot and wet Cristiano's mouth is. How those pouty lips are moving up and down slowly. How his tongue is swirling and curling around Leo's finger... And how it would feel swirling around his cock.

Leo must be imagining the same, because he pulls his hand away, finger glistening, and reaches again for Cristiano's shirt. But Cristiano stops him again. "Oh, no, Leo," he says smirking. "We don't have time." When Leo's mouth drops open, Cristiano laughs. "Well, maybe there's time for just a little something."

And Neymar can't see, because of the way they're sitting, but he thinks Cristiano's hand reaches for Leo's cock. And Neymar really wishes he could see. He imagines it's hard and leaking between their stomachs, maybe precome weeping from the tip onto Cristiano's fancy shirt. Making Cristiano's hand slick and sticky...

And Leo moans, lunging to kiss Cristiano again, his mouth moving hungrily as Cristiano's hand continues to pump him. Leo's hands move into Cristiano's short hair, carelessly messing up the perfectly coiffed strands. 

Cristiano lets him. 

His free hand squeezes Leo's hip, and then slides back to Leo's ass. As Neymar watches, he kneads the cheek under his hand, fingers smoothing and squeezing and playing. And Cristiano leans his head back away from Leo to break the kiss. Leo stares at him, still rocking his hips into Cristiano's hand. He's panting, lips red and swollen, waiting for Cristiano to explain himself. 

Instead the Portuguese brings two fingers to Leo's mouth, pressing them gently inside as Leo parts his lips.

This time, it's Cristiano who groans, as Leo's mouth closes around his fingers, bobbing his head up and down and slurping. Cristiano bites his lip as he watches, hand still moving over Leo's cock. Finally he slides his fingers slowly out of Leo's mouth, rubbing against Leo's lips on the way out, groaning again as they emerge dripping with saliva.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Cristiano murmurs, staring as Leo's tongue runs over his upper lip. Cristiano's wet fingers slide around to Leo's back, drifting down into the crease between Leo's cheeks. Neymar watches as the pad of a finger delicately traces Leo's entrance, nudging the rim with increasing pressure and finally dipping inside.

"Cristiano," Leo moans breathily, pulling on Cristiano's hair. Neymar thinks that it must be hurting Cristiano, but he can't help wishing he were in Cristiano's place. Leo shifts on Cristiano's lap, trying to rub against Cristiano's body, as the finger inside him is joined by another. 

Cristiano smiles, slowly sliding his fingers in and out of Leo, teasingly brushing against that perfect little spot inside. He begins to fuck Leo with them, harder and harder. His other hand continues to move on Leo's cock, jerking Leo off with a knowing look. "No marks, you said," Cristiano says grinning. "We shouldn't, you said." He turns his head to kiss Leo's bicep.

Leo groans, hips rocking furiously on Cristiano's fingers while thrusting his cock into Cristiano's hand. "Shut up, shut up, shut up," he growls, squeezing his eyes shut, flushing as he moves closer to his peak.

Neymar watches his face, glad he at least can see that, even if he still can't catch a glimpse of Leo's cock. He leans his forehead against the door, barely daring to breathe as he continues to stare at the figures on the couch. Continues to watch Cristiano's fingers disappearing into Leo's ass. 

Neymar bites back a moan because there's a drop of sweat running down from Leo's hairline, and he desperately wishes he could lick it off.

"You're always so fucking smug," Leo hisses, ducking his head and tightening his grip on Cristiano's hair. Neymar hopes it hurts. "If we weren't here I'd--I'd--," Leo moans again as Cristiano twists his fingers just right.

Apparently it's more than just right, though, because Leo moans Cristiano's name and spills between their bodies. His hips stop moving as his chest heaves, and Cristiano continues to stroke him through it until Leo's quivering and panting. Cristiano's fingers slide out from between Leo's cheeks, and move to cup his ass. 

He raises his other hand, coated with Leo's come, and ignores the rest that's soaking through his shirt. He traces Leo's lips, painting them with the mess. "What would you do, my love?" Cristiano asks softly, dipping his thumb into Leo's mouth as Leo parts his lips.

Neymar misses the answer because snooty intern scares the hell out of him. "Is he finished, because we really need him back on the set," the little shit says behind him. 

Neymar spins around, heart trying to escape through his chest. "Oh, yeah," Neymar says loudly. "Yeah, of course. I'm sure he'll be right out." He coughs. And then coughs a couple more times. "Whew! Sorry about that. I think I'm coming down with something. Hey," he babbles. "We haven't been introduced, have we?" He sticks his hand out. "I'm Neymar. You probably haven't seen me around here, have you? I'm more of a Nike guy," he jokes.

Snooty intern stares at him. He looks at Neymar's hand and then looks back at the clipboard. 

Neymar drops his hand, and his fake smile. "Jeez dude, what crawled up your ass? Leo will be there in a minute. And if he's not, you'll wait." He crosses his arms and blocks the doorway.

Snooty intern rolls his eyes and goes back the way he came. Neymar watches, shaking his head. "Madridista," he says to himself.

"He is," Cristiano rumbles from behind him, giving Neymar another heart attack. Cristiano looks amused as Neymar clutches at his chest. "You should have seen how he fawned over me when I walked in."

Neymar takes a couple of deep breaths and tries to calm himself. "Knew it," he mutters, as he stares up at Cristiano. He's still kinda mad at Cristiano. And hurt. But he doesn't know what to say. He opens his mouth to ask what Cristiano thought he was doing--beckoning Neymar into the room. Instead, "Spill something on your shirt?" is what comes out. 

Cristiano looks amused. "Hmm, yes," he says, looking down at the new shirt he's wearing. It's the ugly one with all the hashtags. It's clearly too small, and barely stretches across Cristiano's chest.

Neymar smiles, but it's another fake smile. Because he's hit his limit for today. "Well that's just great," he says, voice shaking. He looks at his phone and then back at Cristiano. "Could you tell Leo that I'm sorry, but I've got to run?" He tries to save face, and waves the phone in the air like he's just gotten some important message.

Cristiano reaches out a hand as if he's going to touch him. "Neymar," he begins, but Neymar doesn't really want to hear it.

He backs away. "After all, you're here to keep him company. And that's all he really needs, isn't it?" he says quietly looking at his phone, missing the way Cristiano's face falls. Neymar turns around and walks quickly down the hallway, ignoring Cristiano as he calls after him.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're playing games too quickly for me to write!
> 
> Mentioned: Barcelona 8 (Rakitić, Suárez 3, Messi 2, Piqué, Neymar) v Córdoba 0, Barcelona 3 (Messi 2, Neymar) v Bayern Munich 0, Barcelona 2 (Neymar, Pedro) v Real Sociedad 0, Barcelona 2 (Neymar 2) v Bayern Munich 3
> 
> Also mentioned: Real Madrid 3 (Ronaldo 3) v Sevilla 2, Real Madrid 1 (Ronaldo) v Juventus 1

 

Neymar would like to say that because he's playing a game pretty much every three days, he doesn't have time to think about Leo. 

(Or Cristiano.)

Except that isn't true. How could it be when Leo's his teammate and Neymar sees him every day in training. And in the locker room. And on the team bus. And on the plane. And during the games, obviously.

(Um, and Cristiano's playing in the same leagues and tournaments as they are...)

So... 

It's more like he thinks about them *all* the time.

After the photo shoot, Neymar decides Cristiano must not have said anything out of the ordinary to Leo, because Leo only says he was sorry Neymar had to leave early. Leo does ask if everything is okay, and Neymar lies and makes up something about his sister needing advice about something. It sounds rather plausible, Neymar thinks, though Leo does narrow his eyes a little before nodding in acceptance.

Geri sits down next to him at practice the next day. Neymar's watching as Leo aimlessly dribbles around in circles while his group gets ready for the next drill. "I can't be sorry," Geri says, squirting some water into his mouth as they sit in the shade.

Neymar looks at him, confused. "About what?"

Geri gestures over at Leo. "He wasn't happy." He shrugs his shoulders. "It was rough. I had Shak. Cesc had Daniella." He sighs. "I wanted him to be happy. He does so much... so much for this team--and for Argentina--for everybody really. He gives so much of himself.... He deserved someone who could make him happy."

Neymar doesn't say anything.

"So I can't be sorry. Because Cris loves Leo, and Leo smiles more and laughs easier now because of that. Because he has somebody waiting for him." Geri turns to look Neymar in the eyes. "But I do wonder, what would have happened if I hadn't set them up."

Neymar drops his head. He plucks a piece of grass and twirls it between his fingers. "So you're saying you're sorry, but you're not sorry."

Geri claps him on the back of the neck. 

It makes Neymar think of Cristiano.

"Yes," Geri says simply. His hand squeezes once and then he clambers to his feet. "Come on," he says, stretching a hand down to Neymar. "Let's go tackle Luis."

And so Neymar gets up and gets on with practice. (After jumping on Luis like a puppy, because let's face it, he needs a little entertainment.) He tells himself how lucky he is that he has such a great team, and how blessed he is to actually be able to play with such talented people.

And it's probably a good thing they're all so good.

Because Neymar has a shit game against Córdoba. 

He knows it. Leo knows it. Everybody knows it.

He should have had three goals by now.

Luis is scoring left and right. Ivan, Geri, Leo... And really Leo takes one that should have been Neymar's, but he's not mad at all. As long as it went in, that's the important part. And Leo hugs him, squeezes him tight, whispering, "I've got you. You're next!"

And five minutes later Leo's true to his word and puts him through on the left. Neymar's got the ball with one defender to beat. He sees Luis on the post, but he's going for goal with this one. In his head he's screaming "right, left, shoot," but then he's taken down. And he tells himself it's okay, there's still another five minutes, and he'll get another chance. 

He tosses the ball to Leo, extremely excited because another goal will give Leo his hat trick, give him another record, give him a greater lead in the pichichi race.

But then Leo's holding him close, and telling Neymar to take it, and Neymar can't believe it. He can't, he honestly can't. He refuses, reminding Leo about the pichichi even though he knows Leo can't possibly have forgotten. And then Neymar refuses again, remembering how much shit Enrique gave Leo about Neymar taking the penalties. He's staring in shock at his friend, and Leo tells him a third time to take it. "You're sure?" Neymar asks, at any second ready and willing to hand the ball back to Leo. 

But Leo just smiles and claps him on the back of the head. 

Because Leo is Leo. 

He doesn't care about any of that. 

He only wants Neymar to score.

And really at that point Neymar's not thinking he has to make it to get on the score sheet. He's not thinking about what the media will say about how he wasted chance after chance. He's thinking that if he doesn't score, he'll have disappointed Leo. So he focuses like he's never focused before, and he puts in in.

Geri slaps his hand, but Neymar only has eyes for Leo. And when they hug, Neymar doesn't even know if Leo can hear him with the crowd roaring. But he still says, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

And after the game he's still so happy. He's walking on air, and forgets all about his missed chances. 

Until Cristiano scores a hat trick later against Sevilla. 

And Neymar wants to apologize to Leo because if Leo had taken the penalty, Leo would have gotten that damn hat trick too. Except Leo isn't mad. Leo *laughs* when he hears. "He'll be rubbing it in my face later," he says, grinning and slapping Neymar on the shoulder.

Leo's good mood only lasts until the end of the day, though, because then he remembers they're going to be playing Bayern Munich. And he puts on a good front, but Neymar knows how to read him. And Neymar can tell that he's nervous and unhappy.

And when the day of the game arrives, Neymar can only watch helplessly as Leo throws up minutes before they're supposed to line up in the tunnel. 

And it kills Neymar. 

Because he knows Leo's nerves haven't been this bad since... well, he doesn't know when. Despite all of Leo's confident talk during the press conference, he's clearly terrified of facing Pep. 

And the Germans that ruined his World Cup dream.

(Neymar knows a little something about how that feels too.)

Xavi pulls him back away from where Leo is miserably curled around the toilet. "He'll be okay, just give him a few minutes," his captain says, clapping him on the shoulder before trying to get past him and shut the cubicle door in Neymar's face.

Neymar clenches his fists in uncertainty, but puts a palm out and stops him. "No," he says firmly. "Let me stay with him."

And Neymar doesn't normally talk back to Xavi, but something inside of him knows that this is the right thing to do. He doesn't know what his face looks like, but it must be convincing because it makes Xavi straighten up and cock his head to the side. "Okay," Xavi says, his lips turning up. Xavi brushes by Neymar, grabbing ahold of his sleeve. "There's not much time," he warns, before leaving Neymar alone with Leo.

And Neymar doesn't really have a plan. Doesn't know the right things to say or do. (He never does.) But he kneels down behind Leo, knees flat on the hard tile floor, and wraps his arms around Leo. He plasters his body to Leo's and hugs him tightly. "Just breathe," Neymar says, letting go of Leo's ribcage only to rub his hands up and down Leo's shoulders and forearms.

Leo's skin is clammy, but Neymar rests his lips on the back of Leo's neck anyway. He continues to move his hands up and down, gently rubbing. One of Leo's hands reaches to rest on top of one of Neymar's. Leo doesn't say anything, but he squeezes Neymar's hand.

"We got this," Neymar says, moving to speak directly into Leo's ear. He tilts his head to nudge Leo's and kisses him on the cheek. "You and me. We've got this." 

And he means it. 

Means it with all his heart. 

"What if--," Leo begins, before letting go of Neymar's hand as he leans over and dry heaves. He groans, spitting, and then cursing quietly.

Neymar closes his eyes. He doesn't know what Leo was going to say. What if Pep knows how to stop them? What if Neymar blows all of his chances again? What if Neuer lives up to his reputation?

Neymar's still furious over Neuer's idiotic comments earlier. Neuer thinks he'll show Leo who's boss? Like he did in the World Cup? Fat chance.

Because suddenly Neymar's filled with a deep calm. 

A certainty.

"No," Neymar says strongly. "You and me. We'll show them." When Leo stops, Neymar reaches over Leo's shoulder to flush the toilet. "We'll show them." 

And it's such a role reversal because usually Leo's the one trying to cheer Neymar up, after all of his missed chances. But today Neymar's more confident than he's ever felt in his whole life. His entire body is thrumming with energy, brimming with confidence. Because Leo is unstoppable--Neymar knows it. And together they're going to destroy Bayern Munich.

For Brazil.

For Argentina.

And for Barcelona.

So they line up. They shake hands. And they do it.

It's not easy. Nobody thought it would be easy. But they fight for it. And when Leo's shot beats Neuer on the near post, the stadium erupts. Minutes later Leo humiliates the entire Bayern defense with his second goal. And then in extra time, Neymar coolly slots home the third.

He barely remembers the celebration.

What he does remember, and what he'll remember forever, is the conversation he has with Leo after they've showered, dressed, and are the only two left in the locker room.

"You were right," Leo says, smiling softly. He looks exhausted. His shoulders are drooping with fatigue and dark smudges are starting to form under his eyes. It's clear he needs a rest. And Neymar would love to give it to him, but it simply isn't possible. Not this close to the end of the season. 

And not if they want to win. 

So instead he embraces Leo, tucking the smaller man's head under his chin. Neymar's hand cradles the back of Leo's head and his other hand presses against Leo's back. He takes a deep breath. "I told you," he murmurs. "You and me."

And he holds him tightly. Because if he's learned anything about Leo, it's that he needs human contact. Needs touch. And with Cristiano so far away, Neymar is more than willing to help.

Leo's arms squeeze Neymar's ribcage, returning the hug and linking behind his back. He's warm against Neymar's body. "It's just, Pep... When he left us, it hurt so much. And he didn't ask me to come to Bayern, but only because he thought I'd have to say no." 

Neymar stays quiet, listening. Because the other thing he knows is that Leo keeps everything bottled up inside. Unwilling (or unable) to share his feelings--his fears--with those around him. And so when Leo needs to talk, Neymar gives his undivided attention.

"But Ney, part of me wanted to go with him. I--I still needed him. Things were changing around here. And if he had asked, I might have said yes." Leo sighs, as Neymar cards his fingers carefully through Leo's hair. "But he didn't. And I stayed. Moved on. So, playing against him now... I had to show him I didn't need him anymore." 

Neymar frowns. "Leo," he starts to say, moving his hand slowly up and down Leo's back.

"I saw him after the game, you know," Leo says. "Xavi and Andrés were with him, and he looked across the room and saw me." Leo takes a deep breath. "I was going to go talk to him. It's silly... but I still want his approval." He pulls his head back and looks up at Neymar. His eyes are dull. "But he turned his back." His voice is shaky as he continues. "He didn't want to talk to me. Can I blame him?"

Neymar cups his cheek. "Leo," he says gently, thumb moving soothingly across Leo's skin.

But Leo doesn't seem to want to hear an answer to his question. He quickly presses himself back against Neymar's chest, looping his arms around Neymar's neck. Neymar's hands come to rest on the small of Leo's back. Together they breathe, hearts beating in sync.

And there's nothing sexual about it.

It's solely about comfort.

And Neymar is glad to provide it.

"I'm rambling," Leo says, rubbing his cheek against Neymar's shirt. "I did mean to tell you, though, I'm sorry you had to deal with that, before the game," he says, muffled into Neymar's neck. "I got so nervous. But I'm glad you were there. You always know exactly what to say."

Neymar shakes his head. Because Leo's wrong. He never knows what to say. Right now though... He thinks maybe not having to look Leo in the eyes gives him some courage. "I'd do it a thousand more times," he says quietly. "If that's what you needed." 

And he means it.

Leo is quiet, but Neymar can feel his warm breath against his skin. "Don't leave me," Leo finally says, so soft that Neymar can barely hear him.

In fact, he's sure he heard wrong.

"What?" Neymar asks, rubbing Leo's back.

But he didn't hear wrong.

Leo laughs bitterly. "Everyone's seeing what I already knew. How talented you are. And you're still so young... You're going to get so many offers." He sighs. "And you deserve them, you really do... I shouldn't say this. But please, Ney, don't leave Barcelona. Don't leave me." His fingers tighten on the back of Neymar's neck. "I need you so much... I--I didn't even realize how much I needed you until today," he says faintly.

And Neymar's mind is racing as he listens to Leo, hears him begging... But he can't deny it hasn't crossed his mind. 

(Leaving, that is.)

Because he's wondered if maybe being on a different team would make it easier. He would meet new people, play for a new team, maybe live in a different country. It could be a good thing. For him. For his peace of mind. 

He wouldn't have to see Leo every day... 

But that's just the thing--he wouldn't see Leo every day. 

Neymar realizes he hasn't answered Leo when Leo lets go of his neck and pulls back. "Ney?" His hands curl into Neymar's shirt. He bites his lip nervously, the dark circles below his eyes becoming even more pronounced, as if the thought of Neymar leaving is driving him further towards exhaustion.

Neymar doesn't know what he was thinking. 

He can't deny Leo anything. 

Both of his hands move to the back of Leo's neck. "I won't leave," he says smiling, watching as the tension drains from Leo's shoulders. "I'll stay as long as you want me."

Neymar's gaze travels to Leo's mouth. Without meaning to, he moves a hand to slide his thumb slowly across Leo's bottom lip, forcing Leo to stop biting. Then he does it again, moving his thumb back and forth, catching it on the damp skin. Leo parts his lips at Neymar's touch and blinks up at him with wide eyes. 

(And someone else must take control over Neymar's voice, because there's no other explanation for what he says next.)

"I'd stay forever if it meant being with you," Neymar whispers, heart beating furiously as a flush settles over his cheeks. His thumb moves to smooth across Leo's cheekbone. The skin is soft, *so soft* under his fingers, and he licks his lips, mouth going dry. 

Leo mirrors the action, tongue wetting the lips that Neymar just touched. His eyes meet Neymar's and then go to Neymar's mouth. Leo's fingers twist where they're holding Neymar's shirt. "I--," Leo says, licking his lips again while still staring at Neymar's lips. "You--," he starts again, before falling silent.

But he doesn't move away from Neymar. 

Doesn't recoil in shock.

He continues staring at Neymar's mouth.

Neymar's never been good at reading signs. And he barely knows what he's doing. But he tilts his head slightly down towards Leo's. And Leo raises up on his tiptoes to meet him, lips parting and breathing heavily. "Ney," Leo murmurs, eyes fluttering closed.

And this is the moment Neymar's been waiting for.

He can almost taste the sweetness of Leo's lips. 

He can hear the delicious sounds Leo will make as their tongues curl together heatedly. He can feel the silky smoothness of Leo's skin... He's leaning in to meet Leo, to finally take what he's wanted for so long--to accept what Leo's finally offering him.

And so of course that's when Neymar ruins it.

(He and his big mouth, that is.)

Both of Neymar's hands are cupping Leo's face, and his lips are just about to dip down when he murmurs, "Fuck, you're gorgeous." It just slips out. He's not thinking straight. It's the only explanation. Because while it is most definitely true, he would never knowingly echo something he heard Cristiano say to Leo.

Leo's eyes slit open. 

And Neymar can only watch in dismay as Leo pulls away. First emotionally, and then physically. Leo loses his peaceful expression. His eyes open wider, looking pained, and frown lines appear around his mouth. The hands that were grasping Neymar's shirt loosen completely, and then Leo flattens a hand against Neymar's chest and pushes him--dislodging the hands that were cupping his face.

It's not hard. Leo doesn't use anything close to his full strength. But he may as well have reached into Neymar's chest and ripped out his heart. Because that's what it feels like as Leo takes a step back. 

And then another.

"Ney," Leo says helplessly. "I'm sorry, I can't..." He shakes his head and covers his face with his hands, turning away from Neymar. "I'm sorry," he says again, his voice muffled.

Neymar reaches a hand out towards Leo's back, fingertips hovering inches from Leo's shirt, but drops his hand before he can make contact. "Leo," he says gently, trying to cover up the pain he's feeling. "Please, look at me."

But Leo shakes his head. He doesn't turn around, can't bear to look at Neymar.

"Fuck it," Neymar says. He reaches out and spins Leo around, pulling the smaller man back into his arms. Leo is startled, but allows himself to be held, ducking to hide his head in Neymar's chest. "I'm sorry," Neymar says quietly. "I know I may have just ruined everything, but let me say this." 

He runs his fingers through Leo's hair, knowing it may be the last time he's ever allowed to.

"I know you love him," Neymar says quietly, combing through the silky strands gently.

Neymar doesn't say his name. 

They both know who he's taking about. 

"And I can't blame you, okay? I've seen him with you... And the way you talk about him... I understand." He shrugs. "I kinda like him too," he says truthfully. "I didn't want to, but he grew on me."

Leo makes a little questioning noise, but other than that, stays silent in Neymar's embrace.

"But if he wasn't in the picture," Neymar says slowly, trying to choose his words carefully, "I think--I think you and I would be great together. And I'm sorry I put you in this position, really I am." He takes a deep breath. "I'm not asking you to cheat on him."

(Because he isn't. He doesn't like secrets. Especially ones that can hurt other people. Doesn't want to put Leo through that. Or Cristiano, really.)

"Just know that--well, I love you too."

And there, it's finally out in the open. And Neymar can't take it back. (He doesn't want to take it back.)

Neymar lets go of Leo and steps away.. 

Leo's uncovered his face and is staring up at Neymar, dark circles still there, eyes still pained. His mouth opens and then shuts, not knowing what to say. His shoulders are slumped, his whole body posture screaming defeat, completely different from the Leo at the beginning of this conversation. The Leo that was so happy about their win.

It makes Neymar's heart hurt more. 

He reaches a hand out and cups Leo's cheek. Leo doesn't pull away, so Neymar leans in again. He thinks about just doing it, just kissing Leo's tempting lips, despite what Leo said, despite Cristiano, despite everything. 

But he doesn't. 

Instead he lightly kisses Leo on the other cheek, his lips barely grazing the skin. "It's okay," Neymar whispers, in response to what Leo doesn't say. 

When he pulls back, Leo's eyes are closed, but some of the frown lines around his mouth have disappeared. "I'm sorry..." Leo says quietly. He trails off, opening his eyes and looking balefully at Neymar. He reaches up and touches Neymar's cheek, before dropping his hand.

Neymar smiles sadly. "If things were different." He takes a step away from Leo, feeling cold. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

Leo nods, eyes watching Neymar.

And Neymar walks to the door. He takes one long last look at Leo, who's still standing where Neymar left him. And then Neymar leaves.

He hopes (God he *hopes*) he hasn't lost Leo forever. All night he tosses and turns, seeing Leo's face every time he closes his eyes. In the morning he heads to the training grounds, fingers tapping nervously on the steering wheel, as he wonders what Leo will say.

And Leo doesn't say much. 

At training he's rather quiet.

Leo's always quiet. But Neymar feels sick today, feels an awful churning in his stomach as he watches Leo fail to smile at Geri's jokes. 

Leo spends a lot of time dribbling around by himself. 

And often--fairly often--Leo looks over at Neymar. 

Neymar always tries to smile, but he doesn't know if he's successful. He's probably not. Leo knows him well enough to know when he's faking a smile.

But Neymar's trying to hard not to make this difficult for Leo. Trying to pretend that everything is okay. Trying to forget that he may have just lost his best friend. 

And maybe just ruined the best partnership football has ever seen.

It turns out though, that he hasn't ruined everything. No matter how things are between him and Leo personally, they still are clicking on the pitch. They're still connecting during drills. Still reading each other's minds--especially during games.

Leo knows exactly where Neymar is going to run, and his pass leads to Neymar's goal against Real Sociedad. And afterwards they celebrate, and it's like everything is back to normal--like Neymar never confessed his feelings and Leo didn't almost kiss him.

But after the game the awkward tension is back.

In the next few days, Leo continues to sneak looks at Neymar during training. And Neymar continues to fake smile in return. In the locker room things have changed too, which is a little more surprising. Leo starts watching Neymar more. His eyes stare at Neymar's mouth more often. And out of the corner of his eye, sometimes Neymar can see Leo watching him changing.

Neymar isn't brave enough to put on a show or anything. So he continues to strip off as he always has. But he's simply hyperaware that Leo's eyes are on his body...traveling over his chest and arms, watching the muscles in his back, and lingering on his ass.

And when they're the only ones left in the locker room, Neymar pauses and looks right at Leo. The last time they were left alone was after the Bayern game. And Neymar's expecting Leo to turn away immediately, like Leo has been doing whenever the two of them are alone. 

Instead Leo keeps looking. His cheeks flush, as if slightly embarrassed by his own actions, but he doesn't look away. 

Neymar doesn't call him on it. 

(Why should he? If Leo wants to look, he's more than welcome to do so.) 

Instead Neymar's polite and cordial and bids Leo farewell. Because the next day is the second leg against Bayern, and the last thing he wants to do is cause discord.

And that turns out to be a good decision, because the game in Germany is rough. 

They concede early, and Neymar shares a look with Leo, knowing that the other man can read his mind. They can afford to go down a few goals, but they need an away goal to be safe. And so in the middle of the first half Neymar starts dribbling. He passes to Leo, Leo passes to Luis, Luis back to Neymar, and before Bayern knows it, Neymar's tapped it in.

But they don't stop pushing. 

When Leo out jumps the Bayern defense and flicks the ball to Luis, Neymar wants to laugh--but he's too busy running. And it pays off when Luis passes to him, and again he finds the back of the net.

The less said about the second half the better. 

Things go downhill after Luis is subbed, and at the end nothing comes of Neymar trying to pass it to Leo to get him on the scoresheet. But it doesn't matter. Because they still go through. And Leo hugs him afterwards, not saying anything, simply squeezing him tightly. 

Neymar doesn't go to Leo's hotel room to have their drink, like he normally would. (It just... doesn't feel right.) He texts Leo goodnight instead and starts mentally planning the huge victory party he's going to throw once they get back.

Because they're in the fucking finals.

(And honestly, Neymar did his part to get them there.)

He's in such a good mood that he even texts Cristiano to tell him to come with Leo. It's only after he does so that he remembers he almost kissed Leo and maybe, just maybe, Leo might have shared that tiny little bit of information with Cristiano... And so Neymar waits nervously for Cristiano's response, and is a little puzzled when he gets a short reply: I'll be there.

And Cristiano does show up. To Neymar's surprise. 

Neymar thought maybe after Real Madrid's failure to overcome Juventus, Cristiano wouldn't want to celebrate Barcelona moving on. Apparently he was wrong, because Cristiano's all smiles at Neymar's party.

(And *damn* does he look good.)

Neymar eyes him somewhat nervously. He doesn't know what Leo told Cristiano, but he's sure Cristiano didn't take it well. So when Neymar greets the other man, he's careful to stay a few steps away. (Out of punching distance.)

But Cristiano merely smiles coyly. 

His eyes trail down Neymar's body from his head to his toes, before returning to meet Neymar's gaze and smirking. "I'm glad you invited me," Cristiano purrs. "I was just saying to Leo that we needed to get together, again." His eyes bore into Neymar's. "All three of us."

Neymar gulps. 

"Were you?" Neymar asks, looking around frantically for a distraction. "Where is Leo anyway?" He scans the room, seeing plenty of his teammates and friends, but can't seem to spot Leo.

Cristiano doesn't look away from Neymar. "He's around somewhere," Cristiano says carelessly. He licks his lips. "Why don't you help me find him?" He takes a step towards Neymar. "And then we can find a quiet place to... talk."

(He says "a quiet place to talk" but all Neymar can hear is "somewhere without witnesses so I can kill you.")

Neymar takes a step back and then waves at nobody over Cristiano's shoulder. "Oh, sorry, I'd love to," he says, scooting around Cristiano. "But I see Geri needs something so we'll have to catch up later." He doesn't wait for Cristiano's reply and cuts through the crowd to where Geri's talking to Shakira.

They both stop abruptly when Neymar wraps his arms around Gerard. "Pretend you like me!" He cries, not daring to look behind him. 

Geri laughs, but hugs Neymar back. "What's the matter?" 

Neymar takes a deep breath, feeling Geri's voice rumble through his chest. "Sorry, needed to avoid Cristiano."

Geri frowns but looks over Neymar's head. "Well I don't see him anywhere." When Neymar pulls back and turns around to look, Geri continues, "Everything okay between you two? Didn't you invite him? I thought you were getting along."

Neymar just shakes his head. "I--I might have done something to upset him." He doesn't look up at Geri, doesn't look over at Shakira, doesn't want to see the looks on their faces--no matter what they're imagining.

Geri doesn't ask anymore questions though. "Don't worry about it." He pats Neymar on the cheek. "Forget him. We're celebrating tonight!" And when somebody turns the music up, Geri pushes him into the middle of the crowd. "Go dance!" He shouts, grabbing Shakira.

And so Neymar does.

(Because why shouldn't he celebrate?! They're in the finals!)

He forgets everything and everybody--even Cristiano--even Leo, and he celebrates. He's not sure if it's the Brazilian in him, but he loses himself in the music and the beat, instantly feeling better about everything.

He keeps that joy and happiness until he runs upstairs to grab something from his bedroom. 

Because doing so makes it the fifth time Neymar has walked in on Leo and Cristiano. 

Maybe he should happy that they at least still have their clothes on. Sans shoes.

But he's not. 

It doesn't make him any less frustrated. 

His mood plummets. His happiness evaporates. And for a moment all Neymar can do is just stand there in shock and watch.

Cristiano's got Leo laid out across Neymar's bed (Neymar's bed!!!), a mound of pillows propped underneath the smaller man's head while Cristiano is sprawled on top of him. 

They're kissing lazily. 

It's open mouthed with shiny lips and curling tongues tasting and playing as they rub together. They're taking their time as they devour each other, bodies flush, oblivious to Neymar's presence. Leo's arms are linked behind Cristiano's neck, holding him close while Cristiano's thigh moves and pushes between his legs. It must press against his cock, because Leo moans into the kiss and tilts his head back, pulling Cristiano closer and wiggling underneath him.

One of Cristiano's hands cradles Leo's head. The taller man holds himself up by leaning on an elbow. He threads his long fingers through that dark hair to hold Leo still while he continues his assault on Leo's lips. His other hand is on Leo's hip, first stroking lightly, and then slightly nudging up Leo's t-shirt to gently thumb the strip of pale skin that's revealed.

Their feet tangle together, with Leo brushing his over Cristiano's calves repeatedly, teasing, until Cristiano's hands slide down to grab Leo's thighs. He bends Leo's knees up towards his chest and then drapes them on either side of his hips. He pins Leo down and presses him into the bed, grinding while his hands move to either side of Leo's head. 

And Neymar's had enough. 

Of everything.

He snaps.

"Seriously?!" Neymar says loudly from the doorway. "Now you're not even trying to hide it!" He stomps into the room. "Well, I don't care. I'm not leaving. This is my house, and that is my bed, and if you're going to fuck, then I'm going to sit right here and watch!" He slumps into a chair, sulking, forgetting that he's supposed to be hiding from Cristiano. "Five times!" He mutters angrily.

"I don't think so," Cristiano says, breaking his kiss with Leo and turning his head to stare at Neymar. His body stays where it is, on top of Leo, utterly relaxed. "Nobody's going to be just *watching* anything." He narrows his eyes at Neymar challengingly.


	7. And 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We won the Copa del Rey!! And I finished this very important chapter! It's the longest yet, but I'm pleased with how it turned out. I hope you all enjoy. Expect a short epilogue sometime in the future, and I'm planning at least one other story in this universe sometime down the road. 
> 
> And please tell me what you think!

 

Leo, meanwhile, is blushing furiously and gaping at Neymar. "Wait. What?" he says, looking confused and uncomfortable. "Five times? How can--when did--?" He pushes tentatively against Cristiano's chest, trying to sit up.

Cristiano doesn't move, his body still bracketing Leo's. "I only count four," he says, never breaking eye contact with Neymar. "The first time, in my bedroom. The second, in the bath after Barça played Celta." He ignores Leo's gasp. "The third time at the Adidas shoot. And today." He purses his lips in thought. "What did I miss?"

Neymar shifts a little, some of his anger fading, as his embarrassment resurfaces. In his surprise, he forgot that he doesn't exactly have a right to be angry--and that his snooping is (*was*) still a secret from Leo. 

This is not how he wanted Leo to find out. 

(Honestly, he never really wanted Leo to find out. But definitely not like this... And not with Cristiano here.)

Neymar fiddles with the brim of his hat, knowing he's doing it, but too nervous to stop. "After Sevilla." He watches Cristiano furrow his brow and try to recall Barcelona's schedule, while Leo's mouth drops open in shock. Unfortunately, Neymar knows Leo remembers every game well, and will instantly know what he's talking about.

"You were there," Leo says, face going alarmingly blank and paling, "while I... while I was on the phone?" Cristiano's lips start to turn up in amusement--he seems to remember the call perfectly. "Ney, I don't understand-- why?" Leo's hands curl into Cristiano's shirt. He's stopped trying to sit up and instead collapses back against the pillows.

"I--oh for fuck's sake, Leo," Neymar says, adjusting his glasses and rubbing his nose where the frames are digging in. He's annoyed, frustrated, but then he looks at Leo again and realizes none of this is really Leo's fault, and it's probably a bit of a shock. 

(Of course it's a shock. He's not sure how he'd react if he found out somebody had been perving on him for months.) 

"I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose. Not really." Neymar shakes his head, taking a deep breath, trying to think of how to explain this. He's kicking himself for never thinking what he would say if Leo found out. 

"I didn't mean to. I mean, the first time was an accident, you know it was, I swear I was just looking for the bathroom. And then after that you gave me a key and there was a crack in the door and I didn't realize what was happening... And, okay it was really hot, I mean Cristiano's just so--" He waves a hand towards the bed. "And with the phone call, I didn't expect you to..." 

Neymar blushes thinking of the phone sex. 

Leo does too. 

Cristiano smirks.

(Of course he does, that bastard. Neymar would probably smirk too if he could make somebody come just from using his voice.)

"And you knew I was right outside at Adidas! And today?!" He shakes his head again. "You're in my house. My room. You have to know that this is my bed." Neymar rubs the back of his neck before smiling gently. "I'm sorry, I'm not saying this is your fault. It isn't. I swear it isn't. It's just... You're amazing... And I... I like you. You *know* I really like you." 

He says the last part really quickly, turning his best puppy dog eyes on Leo, begging him to remember the almost kiss. Because Neymar does, remembers the feeling of Leo in his arms, and he knows Leo must remember it too. 

And he must remember Neymar confessing his love.

Leo sighs. There's something in his eyes that Neymar can't read. There's affection, which Neymar is absolutely glad to see, but something else. "And so you think you can just watch us whenever you want to?" Leo looks at Cristiano, frowning. "I'm not sure I'm okay with that." When Cristiano doesn't say anything, Leo tugs on his shirt. "Cris."

Cristiano finally speaks again, "Like I said, I don't think so." He looks at Neymar thoughtfully, before he smirks. "If you're here, then you're not just going to watch." He runs the tip of his tongue over his lips suggestively.

"Cristiano!" Leo hisses, jerking on Cristiano's shirt hard, almost popping off a button, as Neymar's jaw drops and he makes an embarrassing choking noise.

Cristiano turns back towards Leo. He raises a hand from the bed and cups Leo's cheek, smoothing his thumb across the soft skin. "Leo," he says, smiling. "I knew he liked you." He looks at Leo knowingly. "And you like him. I've known that for awhile." He keeps his hand on Leo's cheek. "Months before you almost kissed him."

Neymar winces, even though he knew Leo must have told Cristiano.

And Leo's lips part, but he doesn't deny it. 

"I've been thinking..." Cristiano tilts his head to the side. "Did you ever think that maybe this is the perfect solution to our problem?" He stares down at Leo. "That when you're lonely at night, in Barcelona... or in your hotel room... wanting someone to put their arms around you... And I can't be there... that maybe, he could?"

Neymar doesn't move from where he's sitting. He's afraid to draw attention to himself. Afraid Cristiano will change his mind. 

But more then that, he finds he's afraid of hearing Leo's answer.

Because Neymar wants that. 

Wants to be their solution.

And he never in his wildest dreams, imagined that Cristiano would welcome Neymar like this.

Leo flattens his hand against Cristiano's chest, as if he's going to shove his partner away. But he doesn't, he just rests it there. "What are you--are you--giving me to him?" He sounds hurt and angry, but then frowns. "Are you... breaking up with me?" Now he looks just hurt, the anger evaporating. His voice is soft, barely carrying across the room. "Are you saying--what are you saying?"

Cristiano laughs. "No, Leo." He shakes his head, muttering, "I swear, if I ever find who made you so insecure..." He drops his hand to rest on top of Leo's. "And I'm not giving you to anyone. I could never give you up. You hear me? Never."

And Neymar can't see Cristiano's face, but he can hear his sincerity, knows Cristiano will never leave Leo. 

"I'm saying," Cristiano continues, "that maybe, Neymar will fit right in with us. He can be there for you when I'm not." He laughs again. "And there when I am. Hmm?" He smiles. "Another person who loves you?" He squeezes Leo's hand.

Leo smiles, cheeks flushing again. He flicks his eyes over at Neymar and then back to Cristiano. "But how would this work?" He bites his lip and looks uncertain. "And what about you and Ney, though? Do you even--how would you...?"

Cristiano pulls back. "Let's find out, hmm?" He crawls off the bed and walks over to where Neymar's still in the chair, staring up at him curiously. 

Neymar doesn't know what to do, but thankfully Cristiano solves that. 

"Stand up," Cristiano says, crossing his arms. "Lose the hat, and the glasses." 

Neymar finds himself obeying without thought, standing and then dropping both onto the chair. And he wonders what that says about him. That he's so eager to follow Cristiano's orders. He rakes a hand through his hair nervously, hoping he passes inspection. 

And it's a weird feeling for him.

Cristiano towers over him. (And that's also weird, because Neymar's used to being one of the tallest of his friends.) For a moment he studies Neymar's face. Then he smiles. "Let's find out, hmm?" he repeats, reaching out and resting a hand on the back of Neymar's neck. "Pretty boy."

And Neymar really isn't sure he likes being called that.

But then Cristiano's lips are on his.

And he doesn't care anymore.

Cristiano's hand is hot on the back of his neck. Like it was at the photo shoot. And his lips feel like they're burning through Neymar's, moving furiously as he deepens the kiss. Neymar moans, opening his mouth when Cristiano's tongue prods the seam of his lips. He fists his hands in Cristiano's shirt, trying to pull the other man closer. Cristiano lets him, moving his other hand down to rest on the swell of Neymar's ass.

Neymar doesn't know how long they kiss, but eventually he's dizzy for air and pulls his head back. He curls into Cristiano's chest and pants, breathing in the smell of Cristiano's cologne. 

(Because *fuck* does the man know how to kiss.)

Cristiano laughs, and Neymar feels it rumble through the other man's chest. "I think we'll be fine," Cristiano says smirking, squeezing the back of Neymar's neck. 

Neymar meets his gaze. "Um, yes, definitely," he says, nodding in agreement, before they both turn to look at Leo.

Leo's still where Cristiano left him, staring at both of them with wide eyes.

Cristiano smirks. "But let's be sure," he says. "Which side of the bed do you sleep on?" he asks, looking down at Neymar, hand still heavy on the back of Neymar's neck.

Neymar freezes. "Um, the left?" he says cautiously, hoping that's the right answer.

(Because what kind of question is that?)

But Cristiano merely nods. "Perfect," he purrs, stroking the side of Neymar's neck, right over his tattoo.

Leo sits up. "But I sleep on the left," he protests, eyes darting between Cristiano and Neymar.

Cristiano laughs. His fingers trace the letters on Neymar's skin. "Not anymore, baby," he says, eyes switching to focus on Leo. His voice is as smooth as silk and sends a shiver running down Neymar's spine. "Now you sleep in the middle."

Apparently Leo doesn't appreciate his tone though. He narrows his eyes, fingers clenching Neymar's comforter. "Don't be so flippant about this," he says. "This isn't something you can force. You're talking about three people!" His dark eyes are widening, and he's breathing faster, clearly overwhelmed and unsure.

Cristiano doesn't look alarmed, but he lets go of Neymar and takes a step towards the bed. "Leo," he says gently. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want to be with Neymar." 

Leo's eyes travel over Cristiano's shoulder to look at Neymar. "And if I said I don't?" he asks, even as Neymar feels a little part inside of him start to break.

Cristiano doesn't move. "Then we wouldn't do this," he says. And Leo's shoulders slump as he turns his gaze back to Cristiano.

Neymar can't breathe.

"But you would be a liar," Cristiano says softly. He walks back over to the bed and sits on the edge. "You know I would never make you do anything." His hand skims up Leo's leg. "And I've kinda sprung this on you, even though I've been thinking about it for awhile... But Leo, I swear--this is something I know will make you happy. Something that will make all three of us happy." 

Leo stares at him for what seems like eternity. (At least to Neymar.) Then his hand travels down to rest on top of Cristiano's. He links their fingers. "And--and you're sure?" He squeezes Cristiano's hand. "You're sure that *you're* okay with this?"

Cristiano squeezes back. "Oh yes," he purrs. He turns back to look at Neymar. "I think this may be the best idea I ever had. Don't you agree, pretty boy?" He smiles when Neymar grits his teeth. "I don't know why you're so annoyed. You're a very, very, pretty boy." He turns back to Leo. "Don't you agree, baby?"

Leo smiles, biting his lip. "I do," he says softly, looking up from under his lashes at Neymar. "Especially..." he stops and ducks his head, shyly.

"Go on," Cristiano urges him, "tell him."

Leo looks up. "Especially your eyes, Ney," he says quietly. "I love your eyes."

Neymar stands across the room, open mouthed.

Cristiano saunters over to him. "Undone with one little compliment?" he asks, clucking his tongue. "We'll just have to show you how pretty you really are, won't we?" He slides a hand down Neymar's stomach and fingers the bottom of his shirt. "Okay?"

(And fuck yes, it's okay, it's more than okay, it was okay like yesterday, but there's one thing Neymar has to do first.)

He backs away from Cristiano, ignoring the puzzled look on his face. "Yes, just first--." He turns and pushes his bedroom door closed, turning the lock until it clicks. He takes a deep breath and turns around again to meet Cristiano's bemused gaze. "Now I'm okay," Neymar confirms.

Cristiano smirks again, and Neymar really wants to wipe that look off his face, but he's still a little unbalanced, still a little wary, still in disbelief that this is actually happening. And maybe Cristiano sees that because his face changes, softens, and Neymar smiles in response because he's only ever seen Cristiano look at Leo like that.

And then Cristiano unbuttons his shirt.

Neymar can't help watching. Can't help staring as one by one, those buttons part to reveal Cristiano's tanned skin, firm pecs, and flat abdominal muscles. Cristiano lets him watch, slowly drawing the material off his body and then tossing it neatly onto the chair. It's so expensive that it probably won't even wrinkle.

Neymar's always been proud of his body. He's kept himself in good shape, and he isn't normally shy. But standing next to Cristiano, it's hard not to feel inadequate. (He looks like a freaking Greek God! Who wouldn't feel inadequate in comparison?!) Neymar shakes off those feelings, though, and is quick to pull his own shirt over his head and drop it onto the chair. 

He can see Leo's stripping over on the bed, and he wants to watch, feeling cheated of their first time together, but then he sees Cristiano's down to his briefs already and Neymar focuses on catching up. (And on not looking like an idiot, because really there are very few ways to take socks off gracefully.)

When Neymar next looks up it's because Cristiano is looking at him appraisingly, or more specifically, looking at his Lupo boxer briefs. "Ummmm," Neymar says, not knowing how to take his look.

Cristiano laughs and steps closer. "Just imagining you in some CR7s," he says smiling, smoothing a hand down his stomach and drawing attention to his waistband. "You'd wear them for me, wouldn't you?" he asks deviously. "Leo refuses," he says, nodding his head towards the bed. "I know he'd look good in them. Don't you think so?" Cristiano walks behind Neymar and presses up against him. 

Through their briefs, Neymar can feel the other man's cock nudging up against his ass. He swallows hard. (It feels... huge. And it's making him rather excited.) He looks over at the bed to where Leo, now bare, is sitting up against the pillows, hugging his thighs to his chest with his chin resting on his knees. "He looks good in almost anything," Neymar says honestly, remembering the question, smiling when Leo rolls his eyes and shakes his head in denial.

"That's what I tell him," Cristiano says quietly behind Neymar. "But you see, the thing about Leo," Cristiano says, into Neymar's ear, "is that he doesn't get it. He doesn't understand how special he is." Cristiano's gaze travels over Leo. "How smart... How beautiful... How perfect he is." 

Leo's lips part, but he doesn't say anything in reply. He flushes, skin turning pink and rosy, as his toes curl and his fingers clutch his knees.

"And so I have to constantly remind him. Try to show him. And I'll do it until he believes it," Cristiano continues. He cups the back of Neymar's neck with one hand while he wraps his other arm around Neymar's waist, holding him close. "That's my job." His hand smooths from Neymar's hip over to Neymar's belly, moving a thumb across Neymar's skin gently. "And now yours, too."

Neymar leans back against Cristiano, enjoying the feeling of being held. His mouth is dry and he licks his lips, because he's up for that job. "Yes," he chokes out. "Yes!" 

Leo doesn't say anything, staring at them from the bed, watching Cristiano's fingers stroke Neymar's stomach. But then he makes a little sound as Cristiano's fingers travel to press against the bulge in Neymar's briefs.

"I knew you would be *up for it*," Cristiano says, smiling at his own cleverness. "You and your pretty little cock." (Neymar wants to protest, but that hand feels so good...) Cristiano fondles Neymar for a moment, before moving his hand back up to Neymar's chest. 

Neymar groans, cock throbbing, a wet spot appearing on his briefs, but doesn't move. 

Both of Cristiano's hands slide to Neymar's pecs and his long fingers begin to pluck at Neymar's nipples. "Such a pretty, pretty boy," Cristiano says, fingers rubbing and gently twisting. "You two are going to look so beautiful together."

Neymar looks over at Leo who smiles. The smaller man reaches out a hand towards them, chin still tucked on top of his knees. "Come here then," he says softly. "I'm getting cold." He looks small and vulnerable, so different from his usual self, sitting alone on Neymar's bed with only the pillows to keep him company.

And Neymar's hot, so hot, skin burning where Cristiano's pressed against him. Cristiano's hands slide to Neymar's hips, curling around Neymar's briefs. "Well we can't have that, can we?" Cristiano murmurs, pulling the fabric down Neymar's legs. Then he yanks off his own briefs, carelessly tossing them on the floor, before pushing a hand against Neymar's back and propelling him towards the bed.

Neymar's mind goes blank as he stumbles forward, almost tripping over thin air before he reaches the foot of the bed. His knees are wobbly as he climbs up on the end. Leo's hand is still hovering, reaching out towards him, but Neymar freezes, unable to crawl any further.

Cristiano brushes by him, sliding a hand up Neymar's back as he passes, and then takes Leo's hand. He kisses Leo's fingers and then releases them, nudging some pillows out of the way and climbing on the bed to kneel behind Leo. Leo tips his head up to smile at Cristiano as the other man's hands come to rest on Leo's shoulders.

Neymar can only watch them helplessly. 

He doesn't know what to do. He wants to touch, to taste, to do everything. But he's overwhelmed, out of his comfort zone, too afraid of making a wrong move. "I--," Neymar says weakly, watching, fingers gripping the comforter a little too tightly.

(Because this is everything he's ever wanted. And it's real, he knows it's real. But he still can't process it.)

Cristiano turns his gaze on Neymar, eyes knowing. "I understand," he says gently, "but there's nothing to be afraid of." When Neymar still doesn't move, Cristiano sinks down behind Leo, cradling his body as his long legs stretch out on either side of Leo's hips. He kisses the side of Leo's neck. "Show him where you want him, baby."

Leo shudders, licking his lips. Cristiano and Neymar both watch as Leo's arms fall to Cristiano's knees. The smaller man uncurls, revealing his thick cock heavy against his stomach. Leo keeps his feet flat on the bed, sliding them just slightly away from his body. 

And then he slowly parts his thighs.

And Neymar can barely breathe, mouth watering as Leo looks up at him from under his lashes. "Ney," Leo breathes, dropping a hand to his belly and pumping his cock. "Come here." His hand is slow as it moves up and down, and then a little quicker as precome begins to slick the way.

Neymar thinks he could just watch Leo jerk off all night.

Watch as Leo's eyes scrunch up. 

Watch as he bites his lip. 

Watch as his cheeks flush. 

Watch as a look of ecstasy comes over his face and he spills all over his stomach.

(After all, Neymar has watched it before... He just didn't get to be this close.)

But Cristiano puts a stop to that before it starts, reaching to seize Leo's hand and hold it against his chest. And when Leo whines and tries to move his other hand to his cock, Cristiano, is quick to grab that one too. "No, no, baby. I think Neymar should take care of that for you," he says, kissing a spot underneath Leo's ear and then grinning at Neymar.

Leo wiggles against Cristiano's body, stretching his neck to the side and moaning. "Please," he says, voice trembling, feet sliding on the bed. His eyes go to Neymar's. "Please, Ney, touch me." He wiggles again, drawing attention to his cock. Precome is starting to bead on the head, glistening temptingly.

And Neymar could never deny Leo anything.

He inches closer to Leo, hand shaking as he finally reaches out and slides a hand up Leo's shin. Leo moans Neymar's name again, and Neymar grows more confident, crawling forward until he's between Leo's legs and can feel the heat pouring off his skin. Neymar's other hand goes to Leo's other leg, smoothing up a firm calf to rest on his knee. 

Leo watches him with dark eyes, hands still trapped across his chest by Cristiano, and lifts his foot to try to hook it around Neymar's hip.

And Neymar wants that. 

Wants Leo's legs wrapped around his waist.

But not yet.

He grabs Leo's foot and instead pushes it to the side, spreading Leo's legs open wider. And he could take Leo's cock into his mouth, swallow him down and make him scream. But instead he dips his head down and brushes his lips against Leo's inner thigh. It's the softest of touches--the lightest of kisses, but something that Neymar's wanted to do for ages. Something that he's thought about every time Leo's shorts ride up and expose his pale thighs.

And Leo's response is everything he could have hoped for, too. The smaller man sighs in pleasure, toes curling where they're raised above Neymar's head.

So Neymar does it again, this time with a little more pressure, and then again, even firmer. His lips part as he sucks open mouthed kisses onto Leo's body, leaving pink marks on the milky white skin. Leo moans again, but Neymar continues, only pulling back when he's satisfied with the bruise forming.

The marks Neymar left are stark against Leo's pale skin, and Neymar can't help biting his lip as he looks at them--looks at *his* marks on Leo's body. Marks that will be there for days as they gently fade. And every time Leo sees them--every time Neymar sees them--they'll remember this moment. 

(Fuck, Neymar really wants to leave more.)

"Isn't that a pretty picture?" Cristiano murmurs into Leo's ear as both of them stare down at where Neymar's between Leo's legs. Cristiano kisses Leo's shoulder, rubbing his face against Leo's neck and breathing deeply. "Mmm, don't you think so, gorgeous?"

"Yes," breathes Leo, his hands trying to pull away from Cristiano's grasp. When the other man remains firm and unyielding, Leo subsides, but still wiggles his body against Cristiano causing the taller man to gasp.

"Little minx," Cristiano says laughing, as Leo undoubtedly rubs against Cristiano's erection. Neymar watches as he transfers Leo's wrists to one of his hands and his other goes to Leo's hip to hold him still. "So impatient," he murmurs, his fingers spread across Leo's skin, holding the smaller man tightly.

Leo's hips stop moving, but he reaches out with the leg that Neymar isn't holding, and rubs his toes down Neymar's back. The touch is light, barely skimming down Neymar's spine, but then Leo curls his foot behind Neymar's neck and tries to pull him closer. "I'm still cold," Leo says plaintively, pulling harder.

And Neymar knows he's lying, can see sweat starting to drip down from Leo's hairline, but he allows Leo to tug him closer. He inches up between Leo's spread legs carefully, draping Leo's calves over Cristiano's legs so that there's room for all of their limbs. "Better?" Neymar asks, pressing up against Leo. He hisses as his cock slides up against Leo's, pleasure spiking through his body while he fights not to move.

(Because he wants to rub against Leo--really he does--but he thinks Cristiano has other plans. And, well, Neymar's okay with that.)

And Neymar knows that if Cristiano's hand wasn't still on Leo's hip keeping him from moving, that Leo would be grinding up against him. As it is, Leo struggles against the arms holding him. His cheeks are flushed as he stares up at Neymar's eyes, his mouth moving soundlessly before his gaze flicks to Neymar's lips. "I--I want--," Leo whispers, trying to put his desires into words.

Cristiano interrupts him, lifting the hand off Leo's hip to thread it through Leo's hair and turn his face to the side. He kisses him deeply, swallowing Leo's moans. "I know what you want," he growls when he breaks the kiss, eyes meeting Neymar's. "Don't worry," he says, "we're going to take such good care of you."

And Neymar nods in agreement, eyes traveling between Leo's and Cristiano's. "Can I...?" he asks, staring at Leo's mouth, wanting desperately to kiss him--wanting, no, *needing*, to taste the sweetness of those plump lips. His own mouth starts to water just thinking about it, and he takes a deep breath to calm himself.

He slides his hands lightly down Leo's stomach, on either side of his belly button, watching as Leo's abdominal muscles contract at the touch.

Leo strains towards him, unable to reach. "Yes, please, yes," he says, tilting his head back against Cristiano's shoulder and closing his eyes. His red lips part tantalizingly and his tongue peeks between them as he tries to entice Neymar.

"Not yet," Cristiano says, mostly ignoring the whine that escapes from Leo's throat in response. He does tug gently on Leo's hair in apology. His other hand keeps Leo's wrists pinned to his chest as the smaller man begins to struggle again.

Neymar thinks that he makes a similar embarrassing sound in disappointment, not understanding, but he's distracted as Leo turns his head to the side and bites Cristiano on the neck. 

Cristiano merely laughs as Leo's teeth gnaw his skin. He scratches his nails through Leo's hair. "I said, 'not yet,' not 'never,'" he says, lips curling up in amusement as he looks at Neymar and winks. "Anticipation, and all that jazz."

Neymar feels a bit better, his heart calming a little knowing Cristiano's not saying no to be cruel. Because Neymar does really, really want to kiss Leo.

And he's not sure how much longer he'll be able to wait.

Even as Leo continues to bite at Cristiano (though now it's turned more into a sucking and nibbling as lips and tongue join the teeth), Cristiano's eyes travel down Neymar's body to where he's still pressed against Leo. Then Cristiano meets his gaze again. "Where's your lube?" He lets go of Leo's hair and his hand slides over Leo's hip, just smoothing over Leo's fair skin.

Neymar's not really embarrassed as he clambers off the bed and reaches into a drawer full of lube in his nightstand. 

(He and his hand have been very, *very* busy lately.)

He takes his time climbing back on the bed, taking in his fill of Leo's quivering body--his cock red and angry, leaking against his belly while one of Cristiano's hands still has his wrists trapped and the other plays with a pert nipple.

Leo's stopped biting at Cristiano's neck and instead has just tucked his face under Cristiano's chin. "How am I going to explain that?" Cristiano asks, snorting. "I probably look like I've been mauled." Leo noses at his neck in apology before cuddling back under Cristiano's chin. "I'll have to say I was spending time with Suárez."

Leo laughs, closing his eyes. "That won't work. He doesn't like you," he says softly, mouth falling open in pleasure as Cristiano's fingers pinch a little. 

Neymar inches closer to the two of them, almost back to his previous position. The mattress shifts, knocking him off balance as he scoots forward. When he's situated he slides his hands up and down Leo's thighs, and then readjusts one of Leo's legs over Cristiano's so that Leo's opened wide for him. 

He reaches for the lube.

"Slowly at first," Cristiano murmurs, watching Neymar with dark eyes. "And then--," he starts to say, but Neymar interrupts him.

"I know how--I--I want--," Neymar blurts out. The lube is still unopened in his hand. He looks down at Leo spread open in front of him, practically trembling with need, waiting for Neymar's touch. "I want to figure out what he likes," he finally says firmly, ducking his head but meeting Cristiano's eyes. 

Neymar half expects Cristiano to tell him that isn't how it works, that Neymar's there only because Cristiano is allowing it, and he'll only remain there if he listens to Cristiano's instructions.

But instead Cristiano smiles that soft smile at him again, that one he gave Neymar before they undressed--that one that Neymar thought was reserved for Leo alone. "Of course. I'm sorry," he says, actually reaching out and cupping Neymar's cheek. 

Then he slaps it lightly, laughing.

"Get to it, then," Cristiano says, the soft smile disappearing and a smirk emerging. He slides his hand across Leo's chest. His other lets go of Leo's wrists and drops down to Leo's cock to pump lazily. He raises his eyebrows at Neymar in challenge as Leo's breath hitches.

"Yes," Leo says, opening his eyes. Now that his hands are free he reaches up behind him to link them on the back of Cristiano's neck. "Both of you shut up and somebody fucking get to it." His pupils are huge as he stares right at Neymar. "Or I'll do it myself." 

And Neymar would not mind watching that at all.

(He *really* wouldn't mind.)

But not today.

Neymar pops the cap off the lube, hand shaking as he squirts some out onto his fingers. He accidentally squeezes too hard and some of it ends up dripping down onto his legs, but he's too worked up to care. He drops the tube next to him and carefully presses his finger between Leo's thighs.

He lets the pad of his finger trace Leo's entrance gently, circling the rim while he looks up to meet Leo's eyes. He licks his lips nervously seeing both Leo and Cristiano staring back at him. Neither of them say anything, though Leo begins biting his lip as Neymar's finger increases the pressure. 

Neymar takes that as a sign to proceed.

He presses his finger in, slowly sinking into Leo's tight heat, groaning as Leo clenches around him. His cock throbs, both at the feeling and the sight of his finger disappearing into Leo, but he ignores it, knowing if he touches himself he'll come all over his hand. 

(And wouldn't that be fucking embarrassing.)

When he looks up again, Leo's eyes are shut, dark lashes fanning over his flushed cheeks. Neymar watches his face as he begins to move his finger in and out, trying to decide when Leo's ready for another. 

Cristiano kisses the top of Leo's head, sliding his hands over Leo's belly, gently tracing over Leo's muscles. His eyes are still unnervingly focused on Neymar's as he pets Leo's skin. He clearly trusts Neymar enough to touch Leo, but still watches Neymar like a hawk.

Neymar continues to move his finger in and out of Leo. And it turns out Neymar doesn't have to decide when Leo's ready, because Leo is more than willing to let him know. "Another," Leo orders, eyes squeezed shut as he clenches around Neymar's finger.

"I thought about this, you know," Neymar can't help saying. "When Cristiano was on the phone with you, and you were touching yourself." He presses another slick finger inside Leo, savoring the faint moans Leo makes in response. "I kept thinking that you'd love my fingers." 

He begins to scissor.

Cristiano's smirking again, undoubtedly thinking about the phone sex.

"I wanted to join you then, press my fingers into you, just like this." Neymar starts to feel around, looking for that special little spot. Leo's panting, but not moving his hips onto Neymar's fingers and he wants to change that. Except... For a moment Neymar panics, unable to believe that he can't find it--can't find that spot that will make Leo see stars. He starts to worry that he's actually going to have to ask Cristiano for guidance. 

But then when he twists his fingers, just so, Leo makes an absolutely *filthy* sound that Neymar is never going to forget.

Cristiano's nodding approvingly and Neymar rolls his eyes, ignoring him in favor of nudging that spot again. 

Leo keens. "Oh fuck," he says brokenly, chest heaving. Neymar watches as he tightens his hold on the back of Cristiano's neck, the action making his biceps bulge attractively. Neymar wants to trace his tattoos with his tongue, but he's too far away.

So instead he carefully presses a third finger into Leo, stretching him with the utmost care. When it's in he begins to thrust them gently, moving them in and out, harder and faster as Leo begins to wriggle again. Neymar makes sure his fingers hit that little spot with each thrust, and pretty soon Leo's moving his hips to meet those fingers, groaning as he fucks himself on them.

Neymar could add a fourth finger, and he's just thinking that he should when Leo begins to make little gasps. But Cristiano's voice cuts through them. "Unless you want him to come like this, you'd better stop." His hands are still smoothing over Leo's stomach, caressing his body as he watches Neymar. He doesn't tell Neymar what to do, and the warning is almost nonchalant, as his eyes bore into Neymar's.

So Neymar listens, slowly pulling his fingers out of Leo, biting back curses as the muscles cling to his fingertips.

Leo lets out a long, quiet moan as Neymar removes them, eyes slitting open as Neymar pets his thigh in apology. Leo's hands fall from Cristiano's neck. One hand goes to his cock and he begins to pump himself lazily. The other brushes over one of Cristiano's on Leo's stomach, tangling their fingers together.

Neymar's hands are shaking as he picks up the lube again. He slicks his cock quickly and then tosses the tube to the side. He leans down, pressing the tip of his cock up against Leo's entrance. And then he carefully, slowly, gradually, sinks in.

Leo's tight. (Oh so tight. Neymar doesn't know how he can be this fucking tight.) But Neymar slides in like he belongs there, rocking gently until inch by inch, he's in, pressed as far as he can go. And Neymar doesn't dare breathe, feeling Leo's tight heat clench all around him. 

Leo's eyes are shut, face tipped up to the side as he pants. He moves his hand off his cock to grab Neymar's shoulder, his fingers digging in as his body adjusts. His other hand squeezes Cristiano's.

Neymar ducks his head, kissing Leo's chest, just above his heart. "Alright?" Neymar whispers, voice strained from trying not to move. He presses another kiss on Leo's pale throat, and then another just under his chin. "Babe?" he asks, the endearment slipping out by accident, as he reaches out and smooths a hand through Leo's hair. He flicks his eyes over at Cristiano who says nothing, but smiles.

Leo takes a long shuddering breath, his eyes drifting open as he turns to face Neymar. "Ney," he says faintly, "Ney." His hand goes to Neymar's neck, clinging to the other man eagerly. 

And then, finally, Leo pulls Neymar's mouth to his.

This time, nothing stops him.

Neymar feels like time slows down, as his lips finally meet Leo's. It should be fast, furious, almost mindless with both of them having waited so long, but it's the opposite. Leo's lips are so soft beneath Neymar's and Neymar can't help but be gentle. Can't help but savor the moment.

Both of his hands have made their way to Leo's hair, fingers curling in the silky strands, and Neymar's not sure when. As a result, all his weight is pressed down against Leo and Neymar spares half a thought that he must be crushing Leo, but then Leo parts his lips and everything flies out of Neymar's mind. Because Leo tastes just as sweet as Neymar imagined he would, and Neymar can't get enough, can never get enough. 

Leo moans as Neymar's tongue tangles with his, and Neymar echoes it. They're both breathing heavily as Neymar searches out every corner of Leo's mouth, the kiss becoming hotter and wetter and messier. Leo's hand is still tight on the back of Neymar's neck, fingernails digging in harder and harder until Neymar knows there will be marks. He can't bring himself to care.

He breaks the kiss to breathe, panting as his lips hover over Leo's. Leo's eyes are almost all the way closed, and there's a hint of a smile on his face as he licks his lips and stares up at Neymar. And Neymar's barely able to fill his lungs with air before Leo's pulling him back into the kiss, mumbling "Ney" against Neymar's lips and then moaning again.

Neymar doesn't know when he started rocking his hips, but he only realizes it when he feels a hand sliding from the base of his spine down onto his ass. It occurs to him slowly, as he rocks into Leo gently, that both of Leo's hands are now on his neck--so the hand can only belong to Cristiano. 

He's hyperaware that Cristiano is right there, still cradling Leo, with his face only inches away from Neymar's own. 

And Neymar wants to kiss him, wants to thank him for this, thank him for everything, but Leo's stealing his breath, still moaning prettily beneath him as Neymar slides into him and Neymar can't focus on anything other than that. Can only focus on the soft hair twirling around his fingertips. The sweet lips parting beautifully for his tongue. The tight heat clenching around his cock.

They're all sweating in earnest now--Leo most of all, pressed between two hot bodies--skin sliding slickly against each other as Neymar continues to move in and out of Leo. Still slowly, still calmly, trying to concentrate on making Leo feel good. The hand on his ass squeezes, urging him on, and suddenly it's joined by Leo's legs as the smaller man links his ankles at the base of Neymar's back.

Neymar has to move one of his hands out of Leo's hair, trying to brace himself so he can continue to thrust into Leo, can continue to aim for that special little spot. And Neymar never thought he would think this, but the bed is too small, and he can't find a place to hold himself up. His hand ends up grabbing Cristiano's shoulder, fingers scrabbling as he continues to move his hips.

But it's not working. 

Neymar lifts his head because Leo's moans have grown less frequent, and Neymar wants Leo to be enjoying it, wants him overwhelmed by pleasure--wants that more than anything. He stills his hips. "Can I," Neymar says, sucking a kiss on Leo's jawline. "Can you turn over?" he asks, breathing hard, resting his forehead against Leo's chest. He shuts his eyes, feeling Leo's heart beating beneath him.

Leo's hands go to Neymar's hair. "If you'd like me to," he says, rubbing his chin against the top of Neymar's head. "You'll have to move first, though," he says quietly before he drops his legs from around Neymar's back and lets go of Neymar altogether.

It's harder than it sounds, because Neymar doesn't ever want to move, doesn't ever want to let go of Leo. He forces himself up, wavering on his knees, and runs a hand across his forehead. He can see that the flush on Leo's cheeks has traveled down his throat and across his chest, though his skin is still pale when compared to the tanned arms Cristiano's wrapped around him.

Carefully Neymar reaches down and pulls out, biting his lip as his cock slowly slides out of Leo. Cristiano tips Leo's head to the side and kisses him at the same time, swallowing the little noise that escapes his throat as Neymar moves.

Then Leo sits up gingerly, waiting for Neymar to scoot backwards before sitting up. He maneuvers onto his hands and knees, facing Cristiano, and peeks back over his shoulder at Neymar. "Like this?" he asks, parting his thighs and arching his back.

And Neymar has to concentrate really hard on not coming right that second. 

Because he's not sure he's ever seen a hotter thing in his entire life. "Fuck," Neymar groans, running a hand down Leo's spine. He reaches out and cups Leo's ass, squeezing the plump cheeks. Leo continues to look back at Neymar over his shoulder, ducking to hide his smile. His eyelashes flutter in amusement.

"You can say it now," Cristiano says from where he's still sitting against the mound of pillows. One long leg is stretched out in front of him while the other is bent at the knee with his foot flat on the bed. He has his hand behind his head as if he's posing, and is stroking his cock lazily while he watches them.

He looks fucking amazing.

"What?" Neymar asks distractedly, his gaze flicking between Cristiano and Leo. 

(He doesn't know where to look.)

Leo laughs, spreading his legs wider and lowering himself onto his elbows. He turns away from Neymar and hangs his head. "He wants us to say that he was right--that this is the best idea he ever had." His hands clench in the comforter. "Don't you, love?" he asks Cristiano, tipping his head up to look him in the eye.

Cristiano smirks, blowing a kiss at Leo. "You don't really have to say it, baby," he says, eyes narrowing. "You know I'm always right." 

Neymar runs a hand down Leo's spine again, eyes drawn back to Leo's ass. "You're so right," Neymar says. He spreads Leo open with one hand, holding the base of his cock and biting back curses when he sees Leo's slick entrance. The he slowly presses his cock back inside, inhaling sharply as he does so.

Leo's fingers scratch at the comforter below him. "Ohhhh, Ney," he moans, back arching in pleasure as Neymar fills him again.

Cristiano's hand moves faster on his cock. "You're so fucking gorgeous, baby," he breathes, twisting his hand as he fucks his fist and watches Leo's face. "I wish you could see yourself, you look so fucking good, like you were made to take his cock."

And Neymar hates that he can't see what Cristiano's seeing--can't see Leo's flushed face and parted lips. But his view is pretty incredible. He watches his cock slowly disappearing into Leo's ass, sliding right between those round cheeks. And what he feels is even better. Because Leo's still clenching around his cock with every thrust, that tight velvety heat surrounding his cock in a way that he'll never be able to describe.

"You feel so good, babe," Neymar pants, speeding up his thrusts, driving into Leo a little harder and deeper. His hands are tight on Leo's hips and he's probably leaving bruises, black and blue fingerprints pressed into Leo's skin, but he can't help himself, fingers tightening as he rocks with increasing force.

"I--I want," Leo says brokenly, as Neymar thrusts into him, hips slapping up against Leo's ass. Neymar's into a rhythm now, and Leo can only brace himself to meet each thrust. He tips his head back, struggling to hold it up as Neymar fucks him. "I--I--," he says, staring at Cristiano, trying to put his thoughts into words and failing as Neymar continues to strike that special little spot inside him.

Neymar's about to stop, about to ask what he wants, afraid something's wrong. Because he knows he's finally hitting the right spot, and he's thrilled that Leo's so overwhelmed that he can't speak... but he doesn't know what Leo wants. It turns out he doesn't have to do anything though, because Cristiano suddenly moves and kneels up on the bed. 

And just like before, when Leo couldn't manage to say what it was he wanted, it doesn't seem to matter.

Because again, Cristiano repeats, "I know what you want." Cristiano threads a hand through Leo's hair and tugs his head up gently. He wipes the sweat off Leo's cheeks and forehead with his other hand and then bends down and kisses him. When Leo's gasping into the kiss, Cristiano breaks away. He holds his cock up to Leo's lips. "Yes?" the taller man asks, one hand still tangled in Leo's hair.

"Yes," Leo breathes, relieved, letting Cristiano trace his lips with the tip of his cock, coating them with precome. He flicks his tongue out to lap at the head and it's Cristiano's turn to groan.

Neymar watches as both of Cristiano's hands return to Leo's hair, smoothing it back away from Leo's face and tucking it behind his ears. And Neymar can't see, but he tries to imagine how Leo's lips look stretched around Cristiano's cock. Tries to imagine what Leo's throat looks like as he bobs up and down, taking Cristiano in as deeply as possible. 

And he's so focused on that image, on Leo's lips sucking sweetly, that he's startled when Cristiano reaches over Leo's head. "Give me a kiss, pretty boy," Cristiano murmurs, his hot hand settling on the back of Neymar's neck. His lips meet Neymar's, their tongues dueling enthusiastically as Neymar's hips continue to thrust and Leo continues to bob his head.

It makes Neymar's head spin--the kiss so different from Leo's, and yet, equally as amazing.

After a moment Cristiano pulls back, grinning. "I knew you'd be perfect," Cristiano says, his hands going back to Leo's hair. Neymar just stares at him, breathless, heart trying to pound out of his chest as adrenaline pumps through his body.

And then Leo's clenching around him, purposefully meeting his thrusts, and Neymar's cock starts pulsing. He realizes he's dangerously close to coming. "I'm--I'm going to--," he blurts out, trying to calm down, trying to make this last. 

But Leo keeps squeezing around him. And Cristiano's laughing. "Are you teasing him, baby?" Cristiano asks, tugging on Leo's hair. "I was going to say he should wait for you, but not if you're being naughty." He licks his lips watching Leo's mouth suck his cock. The he looks back up at Neymar. "Go ahead," he says. 

Neymar wants to wait, wants to hold out, wants to make Leo come first. He really should make Leo come first, since this is supposed to be all about Leo. But he's so hot, and sweat is dripping down his back, and the pleasure is building--

Cristiano's voice calmly cuts through his thoughts. "Come for me, Neymar."

And Neymar does.

He doesn't mean to, but he does. His breath whooshes out of him as his hips stutter. His grip tightens on Leo's skin and he spills inside Leo, chest heaving as his vision whites out. He thinks he says Leo's name, but he's not sure. Leo makes a little moan beneath him, but Neymar can barely hear him, body shaking as he tries to recover. He bends over and presses his forehead to Leo's back, shutting his eyes and panting furiously.

Leo's arms tremble, holding both of them up, but he manages it. Cristiano pets his hair. "Ready for me, baby?" he asks, the sweat glistening on his body the only sign he's approaching his peak.

Neymar can't see, is barely aware of what's going on as he tries to focus on breathing and slowing his heart, but Leo must give some sign. Maybe he widens his eyes, or looks up at Cristiano from under his lashes. Maybe his lips slide along Cristiano's cock, or he sucks harder than ever. In any case, Cristiano's tongue pokes out between his teeth. He begins breathing harder, and narrows his eyes in concentration.

When he comes it's with a grunt, eyes focused on Leo's face as he spills down Leo's throat. His hands tighten on Leo's hair, hard enough that it must hurt, but Leo doesn't pull away. If anything, Leo moans in pleasure, sucking down everything Cristiano gives him, throat swallowing frantically. "Fuck, Leo," Cristiano mutters as he tries to catch his breath, finally pulling his cock free from Leo's lips. 

Neymar slowly lifts himself off of Leo's back, sliding a hand down his spine and reaching down to gently pull out. As soon as he does, Cristiano yanks Leo up by his shoulders so they're both kneeling upright, and kisses him eagerly. Leo's still hard, and his arms go around Cristiano's neck, rubbing frantically against Cristiano's body seeking relief.

Cristiano's hands drift down to Leo's ass, cupping and squeezing the plump cheeks, fingers dipping into the crease teasingly. Leo tips his head back, panting, and Cristiano grins. "You're so close, baby," he says, brushing against Leo's slick entrance.

Neymar slides past them to collapse on the bed with his head on a pillow. He watches as Cristiano kisses Leo again, his tongue flicking into Leo's mouth aggressively. When Leo breaks the kiss to breathe, moaning Cristiano's name, the other man kisses down his neck. Neymar reaches out and slides a hand down Cristiano's side. "Bring him here," he says, patting the space on the bed next to him.

Cristiano hums thoughtfully and joins Neymar, pulling Leo down in between them. Neymar slides a hand down Leo's chest, thumbing a nipple before closing his mouth over the little bud and sucking. Leo moans again. "Ney!" he says, hand coming up to clench in Neymar's hair. "Oh, oh, oh!"

Cristiano's hand drifts down to Leo's cock, pumping it firmly. "Do you wanna come, baby?" He kisses Leo's neck, lips traveling up to Leo's earlobe and taking it between his teeth as he breathes heavily into Leo's ear. 

Leo doesn't really answer, but a shudder runs through him. "Cristiano," he whimpers, every touch electrifying his over sensitized body.

Neymar releases Leo's nipple and moves to kiss Leo's neck. Leo's tipping his head, this way and that, trying to both embrace and escape the touch at the same time, so lost in the sensations that he can barely speak. Neymar's hand slides down to Leo's cock, fingers brushing over Cristiano's. 

And Cristiano lets Neymar take over jerking Leo's cock. Instead the other man slides his hand further down, pulling up Leo's thigh so he can press his long fingers against Leo's entrance. "Come on, gorgeous," he says, kissing Leo's neck, his chin, his jawline. He begins dipping his fingers into Leo and moving them in and out as the smaller man writhes above him.

When Leo begins making the little gasping noises that means he's close, Neymar quickly scoots down and takes Leo's cock into his mouth. Cristiano makes a pleased sound above him, but Neymar's own moan drowns him out. He can feel Leo's hands tugging his hair, but Neymar focuses only on the feeling of Leo on his tongue, hot and heavy and pulsing.

And Leo's so close already that Neymar hasn't been sucking long before Leo moans his name in warning. But Neymar doesn't pull off, and sucks harder, wanting Leo to come down his throat. 

Seconds later, Leo does. 

Neymar tries to swallow it all, every drop of Leo's essence, savoring it because it's Leo's. He mostly succeeds, though some drips down his chin as he pulls away. He's panting, trying to recover his breath when Cristiano's hand jerks him forward.

Neymar braces himself on Cristiano's shoulder, looking up for an explanation, but then Cristiano's mouth is on his. The other man's tongue sweeps into his mouth, lapping up any drop of Leo's come he can find, and groaning as he does so. When Cristiano's finished, he pulls away and cups Neymar's cheek, slapping it gently like he did before. "I knew you'd be perfect," he says again.

Both of them turn to look at Leo, who's blinking up at them drowsily, skin pink with exertion and chest rising and falling rapidly as he comes down from his high. Cristiano laughs. "Don't fall asleep yet," he says, climbing off the bed so he can pull the messy comforter down. 

Neymar's quick to help him, tossing off a few of the extra pillows too, until there are just a few left for the three of them. Leo's not much help, but he moves his limbs docilely when Cristiano or Neymar lift them. Neymar laughs when Cristiano sprawls back at Leo's side and says, "Okay, now you can."

But to his surprise Leo's eyes immediately grow heavy, and the smaller man flutters his eyelashes only a few times before drifting off to sleep. "How the fuck does he do that?" Neymar asks, remembering that night in Paris when Leo passed out immediately after handing the phone back to him.

Cristiano shrugs, turning onto his side and cuddling Leo against his chest. "No clue. Wish I could," he says honestly.

The silence grows between the two of them, now that the action has subsided. Neymar still has so many questions about everything, about how this is going to work, about why Cristiano is allowing this...

(And he never could keep his mouth shut, so...)

"How long have you been planning this?" Neymar asks, turning onto his side and propping his head up with his hand. He pulls the sheet up to his waist, carefully draping it over Leo, who's started to shiver as the sweat cools on his body despite being tucked against Cristiano's broad chest.

Cristiano smooths a hand down Leo's bare back, leaving it there when Leo shifts. He waits a moment until Leo stills, and then looks up at Neymar and smiles. "For awhile."

"Yeah, but seriously, how long?" Neymar asks, grinning. 

Cristiano grins back. "This in general? Or your part in it?" He arches an eyebrow at Neymar questioningly, but shrugs slightly. "I began thinking we needed somebody else last year. But I didn't seriously, seriously, start considering it until January, when you guys didn't start and then lost to Real Sociedad." He looks down at Leo. "He was so upset. Angry yes, but so very sad. And it was another important moment where he needed me... And I couldn't be there with him."

Neymar nods. He remembers. He reaches out and pets Leo's hair. Leo doesn't stir this time, and Neymar's fingers drift casually through the dark strands, contemplating Cristiano's words. "But to bring in a third person?" 

(He doesn't know why he's asking this, doesn't know why he's questioning his own good fortune, but he can't stop it from tumbling out of his mouth.)

Cristiano doesn't seem to mind. "I knew," he says slowly, "that Leo wasn't cut out to be in a long distance relationship." He watches Neymar's hand. "I knew when I asked him out, and again when things started getting serious, but I convinced him anyway."

Cristiano closes his eyes. "And I can't regret it, because he's worth it, but I knew he was hurting. And if it meant bringing in another person--someone I could trust to love Leo as much as I do--to ease that pain..." He opens his eyes and shrugs again. "It would be worth it."

Neymar smiles. "And when did you pick me?" he asks, going back to his earlier question.

Cristiano grins. "Well," he says teasingly, "you're as good as anybody, I guess." He laughs at Neymar's affronted expression. "Come on now, I'm just kidding." He reaches out and smooths a thumb across Neymar's cheek.

Neymar tries to be mad, but he really can't be, still lazily enjoying his afterglow, still floating on a cloud as he realizes how much things have changed since the night began. "Tell me then," he says, when Cristiano's hand drops. 

"I think it must have been, yes," Cristiano murmurs to himself. "March. El clásico." He smiles again. "When Mathieu scored, and Leo leapt onto you." At Neymar's surprised look, he laughs. "It wasn't until after the game. I was angry, of course I was, and I was rewatching it--and I saw that moment. That was when I chose you."

Neymar frowns. He's a little disappointed. "That's when you knew? I don't get it."

Cristiano laughs. "It was the way you looked at him. The way he looked at you... And, well, I had thought of you before that, you see? I needed somebody at Barcelona. Not somebody on Argentina--that wouldn't have worked. It needed to be somebody who was with Leo almost every day. Somebody who played with him, and traveled with him. Somebody who wouldn't be leaving the team anytime soon."

Neymar nods a little, still petting Leo's hair.

"And well, somebody who didn't outright hate me." Cristiano looks up at the ceiling and says under his breath, "You'd be surprised at how many people that eliminates..."

Neymar tries to hide his smile.

"And Leo talked about you." He looks pointedly at Neymar. "A lot. It was always 'Ney this' and 'Ney that.' And Geri liked you. Marcelo liked you." He shakes his head. "I found that despite my best efforts, I liked you."

Neymar feels a warm glow settle over his body as he pulls his hand back away from Leo. "Your best efforts, huh?"

Cristiano laughs. "What can I say? You're just too pretty to resist." He reaches over Leo's body and pulls Neymar closer. "His last relationship... I don't think it ended well. I think, maybe, things were said to hurt Leo. Things that played on Leo's insecurities."

And Neymar's curious, but he doesn't say anything. Doesn't ask who it was, because he's not sure he wants Cristiano to tell him. 

(If Leo wants to tell him, *then* he'll listen.)

Cristiano squints at Neymar. "It's why I took awhile choosing you. I had to be sure you were the right choice." His voice softens. "But I could see how much you loved him."

Neymar cards his fingers through Leo's hair again. 

He can't seem to stop touching him.

(Because, well, he does love Leo. There's no question about that.) 

"Enough with the interrogation now, just enjoy the moment." Cristiano reaches out to still Neymar's hand when Leo snuffles and tries to curl his fingers in Cristiano's nonexistent shirt. Thankfully the smaller man doesn't wake up, and settles down again after sighing. Cristiano lets go of Neymar's wrist and then moves his hand to stretch across Neymar's arm. "The first of many more," he promises quietly, smiling at Neymar, before signaling an end to the conversation and shutting his eyes.

And Neymar welcomes the embrace willingly, spooning against Leo's back while Cristiano's hand slides up and down his arm in a calming caress. Neymar adjusts the sheets absentmindedly, fingers smoothing over the cotton until it's where he wants it. He should be worrying about a lot of things--the party still raging downstairs (shit he really should be worried about that...), the looming game with Atletico Madrid, the Copa final, the champions league final, fucking Copa America--but everything seems so less important now.

Right before he drifts off, Neymar presses his lips against Leo's shoulder and smiles. Because now they're together, and he can't imagine it being any other way. Everything's just like Cristiano said it would be.

Cristiano on the right.

Neymar on the left.

And Leo in the middle, snuggled in between.


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the parade celebrating Barcelona winning the treble.

Neymar's brain is a little foggy, but he's worried as Leo slumps against his door and digs the key out. Neymar tightens his hold around Leo's shoulders. "Come on," Neymar says quietly, feeling Leo sag against him. "A few more seconds and you can finally rest."

(At least he thinks he says that, but the words come out so garbled that he's not sure Leo understands him.)

Leo doesn't reply, but his arm is shaking with fatigue as he unlocks the door. It's almost as if the action takes all of his strength, and Neymar ends up being the one to turn the handle. He's staggering with Leo through the doorway when the sound of a throat clearing makes him look up in shock.

Cristiano's sitting up against the headboard of the bed, looking utterly relaxed with a book in his lap and his long legs stretched out in front of him. His feet are bare and he's dressed casually in a plain white tshirt and what look like flannel pajama bottoms. The taller man smiles as he removes a pair of reading glasses and sets them on the nightstand with his book. "There you are, my lovelies. I've been waiting for hours," he purrs, getting to his feet gracefully and sauntering over to where Neymar and Leo have stopped just inside the door. "It's not fair that I've had to watch all these parades and parties on tv all by my lonesome. I think the both of you are going to have to make it up to me."

And Neymar's happy to see him, of course he is, but his thoughts are still muddled and he can't get his words to cooperate with him. In the end he slurs a rather unintelligible hello, unable to say anything more at the moment. He and Leo stumble forward a step and the door swings shut behind them.

Cristiano's smile dims as he gets closer, obviously seeing the shape they're in. He reaches out to wrap his arms around the two of them. "Okay?" he rumbles, cupping the back of Neymar's neck. And as always, Neymar shivers as the heat from that hand sinks into his muscles. Cristiano's other hand rests lightly on Leo's back. When there isn't any response other than Neymar nodding, his words still failing him, Cristiano purses his lips thoughtfully. "Let's get you both into bed, hmm?" He reaches out and starts to take Leo's full weight from Neymar, clearly seeing that Leo is struggling to stay upright.

Leo clings to Neymar at first, not understanding what's happening, not wanting to let go of Neymar. "No," he groans, face tucked into Neymar's neck. His hands grab hard onto what's left of Neymar's shirt, stretching it as Cristiano tries to pull him away. His thoughts aren't dulled by alcohol like Neymar's, but rather by exhaustion.

Now that the adrenaline has won off, he's running on fumes.

(And who can blame him? He's been playing nonstop, running and training nearly every second of every day to help Barcelona win. He, more than anyone, deserves to relax.)

Neymar shushes him, cuddling him close, trying to reassure him that everything's okay. He looks at Cristiano sternly, wanting to tell him to be careful, to be nice. But then he sees the look on Cristiano's face, and knows he doesn't have to say anything.

Because Cristiano stops pulling Leo immediately, seeing his distress. Instead Cristiano leans in and strokes the side of his face, fingers trailing over Leo's soft skin, thumb smoothing over his cheekbone. Then he traces the dark smudges under Leo's eyes. "It's alright, baby. You're okay." His hand is gentle. "Come on now, look at me."

Leo turns into his hand and blinks up at him slowly, eventually realizing who's there and what's happening. He docilely allows Cristiano to pull him away, letting go of Neymar and transferring his arms to Cristiano. He curls into Cristiano's chest, hands clenching around Cristiano's tshirt, and murmurs the other man's name before tipping his head up for a kiss.

Neymar sways as Cristiano takes Leo away, his body immediately feeling cold while his arms drop to his sides. He should feel lighter, now that he's only responsible for his own weight. Instead he feels heavier, unable to move his feet and follow. He leans against the wall and whines rather pitifully, watching Cristiano dipping his head down to kiss Leo, feeling like he's being left out.

Cristiano ends the kiss, cradling Leo close, wrapping an arm around his back and then kissing the top of his head. His hand comes up to support Leo's neck before turning back to Neymar. "You sit for a minute while I take care of him and I'll be right back," he promises. His eyes are soft as they look at Neymar before his gaze goes back to Leo and the pair slowly shuffles over to the bed.

Neymar stares at their backs for moment before he nods dumbly, sinking down into the armchair by the door. He tries to enjoy the softness of the cushions underneath him. He feels like he should be able to make it to bed by himself, (because he's not a little kid--he's not) but the room is starting to spin, so he props his head up on his hand and tries to relax. He knows there was so much he wanted to tell Cristiano, so much he'd planned on saying, and now Neymar can't remember a single thing--can't even remember if he knew Cristiano was coming.

They've talked since that party at Neymar's house--of course they have. Leo's phone bill is probably skyrocketing... And they've been using Skype rather frequently, which is a first for Neymar. (And a delightful one, too.) But Barcelona's been busy since then. Busy winning the treble. And so there's been little time to actually see Cristiano with everything that's been going on. And Neymar thinks, yes, this is the first time he and Leo have seen Cristiano in person since that first night.

Cristiano sits Leo on the side of the bed, before bending down and resting his hands on Leo's shoulders. "Just tired, gorgeous?" he asks Leo, sliding his hands up Leo's neck to frame his face. His gaze travels down Leo's body, looking for any sign of pain or injury. His eyes linger on Leo's knees, his ankles, his feet, before going back to Leo's face.

Leo nods again, shutting his eyes at Cristiano's touch. "Just tired," he repeats, tilting his head to brush his lips against Cristiano's palm. His eyes open again as Cristiano tugs his tshirt up over his head, carefully moving his arms in and out of the sleeves. Goosebumps spread across his arms and his nipples pebble as the chilled air meets his skin.

Neymar watches as Cristiano falls to his knees between Leo's spread legs. At any other time, he imagines Cristiano would breathe teasingly over one of Leo's nipples and then take the peaked little bud into his mouth, sucking and biting while Leo writhed and pulled Cristiano's mouth closer. And at any other time Neymar would probably already be hard, cock throbbing in his shorts, just thinking about this.

But he's too drunk to get it up. (And fuck, Neymar doesn't know the last time he was this drunk.)

And Cristiano doesn't do anything like that anyway.

(Though, really, Neymar would still love to watch, even if he can't get it up. He's drunk, not dead.)

Instead Cristiano presses a kiss to Leo's breastbone, sliding his hands up and down Leo's biceps to warm him up. Leo's fingers thread in Cristiano's hair, as his shoulders slump and he threatens to collapse forward. "It's alright," Cristiano says quietly. "I've got you." He gently untangles Leo's fingers and then pushes him backwards until his back is flat on the bed. "Let me do this."

Leo goes willingly, eyes closing again instead of staring up at the ceiling. He sighs wearily, arms spread out to the sides and chest moving slowly up and down as he takes long, slow breaths.

Cristiano unties Leo's laces and gently tugs off his sneakers, carefully pulling them over Leo's ankles in case they're sore. He sets them neatly to the side before removing Leo's socks and tucking them into the shoes. His fingers return to one of Leo's feet, caressing the arch and smoothing over the heel, checking the toes one by one for breaks, and examining the bruises stark against the pale skin. When he's satisfied, he picks up the other foot and repeats the procedure until Leo, now half asleep, murmurs, "I'm fine."

Cristiano smiles. "Of course you are," he says, putting Leo's foot down tenderly. He reaches up and slides his hands up Leo's shins, caressing his calves and rubbing them softly while he gives them the same treatment, looking for anything that could be paining Leo. Not finding anything overly concerning, he moves to Leo's waist and begins to pull off his shorts. Leo barely helps, shifting his hips just enough for Cristiano to be able to slide them off.

Neymar laughs.

It's louder than he means to, but he can't bring himself to care. "Woooo!" he slurs out, head still propped on his hand. "Take it--take it all off." With his other hand he gestures towards the pair. His vision is swimming a little, but he can see Leo's still wearing his black briefs. He makes a gimme motion with his hand, always wanting to see more of Leo's beautiful body.

Leo turns his head towards Neymar and his eyes slit open as Cristiano folds the shorts in half and sets them with Leo's shoes. He smiles faintly before his eyes fall shut again, wiggling his fingers in Neymar's direction.

Cristiano shakes his head, grinning at Neymar. "You're a hot mess, aren't you?" he asks, sliding his hands up Leo's thighs. He looks back at Leo resting on the bed. He leans in and kisses Leo's stomach lightly, just above the waistband of his briefs. "Our hot mess," he says quietly--so quietly that Neymar's not sure he heard right, breathing the words against Leo's skin before pulling back. He stands and starts pulling the sheets down, only stopping to gently maneuver Leo all the way into bed.

Leo's lashes flutter darkly against his pale cheeks and his lips part as Cristiano gets him settled and pulls the sheets up over his body. "Come to bed," he says softly, reaching a hand up to Cristiano.

Cristiano kisses his fingertips. "Soon," he says, guiding Leo's hand back down to the sheets and watching Leo instinctly clench his hands in the fabric. "Soon," he says again, bending down to brush his lips against Leo's cheek. He cards a hand through Leo's hair, straightening a few wayward strands as Leo hums contentedly. And for a moment Cristiano just stands there, hand still moving slowly through Leo's hair. His gaze remains focused on Leo's face, even though Leo's eyes have closed and the smaller man is almost asleep.

Neymar watches them, feeling sad all of a sudden.

(He knows that Leo wants him. He *knows*. But he still feels like the outsider in this relationship, forever the third wheel, only needed once in awhile.)

And Neymar thinks about leaving, thinks about getting another room, thinks Leo is so tired he won't even notice, and Cristiano will probably be perfectly fine with it... But his limbs still feel heavy, eyelids drooping as the alcohol continues to spread throughout his bloodstream, and he knows he won't make it. "I--I want to go to bed now," he says instead, focusing hard on making sure the words come out right. He looks away from the pair and instead down at his feet, wondering when he lost one of his shoes.

When he looks up again, Cristiano is standing in front of him.

The taller man pulls off Neymar's hat and tosses it on the desk. Then he combs his fingers through Neymar's hair, much like he had Leo's. "There we go," Cristiano mutters. "Much better." When Neymar just gapes up at him, Cristiano reaches down and heaves him to his feet. "Alright? How the hell did the two of you make it back here by yourselves?"

Neymar doesn't answer, but he loops his arms around Cristiano. He tucks his face into Cristiano's neck, probably in the same spot Leo had earlier, breathing hotly against Cristiano's tanned skin. One of Cristiano's hands comes up to cradle Neymar's head, fingers scratching through his short hair. Neymar inhales deeply, filling his lungs with Cristiano's scent. And suddenly his mood changes. He has the sudden urge to lick a stripe up Cristiano's neck...

So he does.

Cristiano laughs above him. But the taste of salt is heavy on Neymar's tongue, and he opens his mouth to lick again. And this time, Cristiano hisses, and his hand tightens in Neymar's hair.

Neymar smiles. (Because this, he can do this, he can make Cristiano want him--make Cristiano want to keep him around. And it's not a hardship, because he likes Cristiano, thinks Cristiano is beautiful. Neymar's always thought so, even when they didn't necessarily get along... Cristiano is miles and miles of tanned skin and toned muscles, with strong hands and brilliant white teeth. And Cristiano is so careful with Leo, gentle with Leo, and Neymar thinks that if Cristiano was fucking him, he'd be the same--even if the feelings are different.)

"What are you doing, my pretty boy?" Cristiano asks, hand sliding down Neymar's spine. "I thought you wanted to go to bed," he says, finally tugging Neymar's head away from his neck. He still holds Neymar close against him.

His neck is glistening where Neymar licked him.

And Neymar can feel Cristiano is hard. Can feel Cristiano's hard cock pressed against his belly. Knows that if he steps back he'll see a tent in Cristiano's pajama bottoms.

He trembles a little, imagining Cristiano positioning Neymar on his hands and knees, imagining that thick cock driving into him time after time...

Neymar licks his lips, feeling a little dizzy. He keeps his arms locked around Cristiano's neck even as the taller man tilts his head back. "I didn't say to sleep," he tries to say seductively. Unfortunately this time he slurs rather badly, and Cristiano laughs again. And Neymar's annoyed, but he doesn't give up. He takes a deep breath and then jumps up onto Cristiano, like he's jumped so many times on his teammates, locking his ankles behind the other man's back. He doesn't know where he gets the strength, but he smiles smugly, now looking down at Cristiano.

Cristiano's arms are quick to hold Neymar up, hands moving to support Neymar's ass, though they slide slightly on the slippery Brazilian flag still draped around Neymar's waist. He doesn't complain though, watching Neymar's face thoughtfully.

Neymar doesn't know what Cristiano's thinking, what he's going to say to Neymar. But Neymar can't stop now. "You can fuck me, you know," he says clearly--maybe the clearest he's said anything tonight. He runs his hands through Cristiano's hair, twirling his fingers in the short strands. They're soft, free from gel and slightly damp as if Cristiano had washed his hair not long before they arrived. Neymar likes it. He tugs a little before letting go. And he can see Cristiano wants it, wants him. Can see his eyes dilate, his lips part, his chest heave. Because of Neymar--Neymar's actions, Neymar's offer.

Cristiano still doesn't say anything. But he walks over to the bed, still holding Neymar, eyes still on Neymar.

And Neymar's expecting it, but he's still surprised when Cristiano gently lays him down on the mattress. Neymar tightens his arms around Cristiano's neck, and can't help the little moan that escapes as he feels Cristiano's hips press against his. Neymar is still too drunk to get it up, but he likes the feeling of Cristiano's cock--likes it a lot. And he likes the feeling of Cristiano's lips as the other man turns his face to the side and kisses him under his ear. He likes it so much that he closes his eyes, relaxing against the pillow under his head as Cristiano's lips move down his neck.

Neymar keeps his eyes closed, limbs feeling heavy again, as Cristiano's hands move to Neymar's waist and begin to push his tank top up. And Neymar vaguely remembers being amused when Leo's nipples had tightened in the cool air, but as the fabric slides up, his do the same. "Ohhh," Neymar says, shifting against the bed.

Cristiano shushes him, flattening a palm against Neymar's chest and sitting on his hips. "Just relax," Cristiano murmurs, pulling the shirt over Neymar's hair and then tossing it towards where he'd set Leo's clothes. His thumb strokes against the tattoo on Neymar's neck before he bends down and presses his lips to the same spot.

Neymar obeys, sinking into the bed, starting to feel all floaty, barely realizing that Cristiano is now twisting behind himself to untie the laces on the one shoe Neymar is still wearing. The shoe and socks quickly join the pile of clothing on the floor. They're followed by the flag and Neymar's shorts, though as Neymar blinks slowly up at Cristiano, he wonders how that happened because he doesn't really remember Cristiano taking them off.

And then Cristiano is pulling at Neymar and Neymar looks up at him confused, not sure what he wants. Neymar's movements are clumsy, but he tries to do what Cristiano wants, which seems to be for him to move more towards the center of the bed and closer to Leo. His limbs are heavy again when Cristiano seems satisfied, moving off Neymar's hips to leave the bed. Neymar thinks it's a little weird Cristiano wants to fuck him right next to where Leo's sleeping, as opposed to where Cristiano laid him down originally, but he doesn't complain.

Cristiano flicks off the lights and returns to the bed, taking his own shirt off before climbing in next to Neymar and pulling up the sheets over the two of them.

Neymar turns his head. "Did you get the lube?" He realizes he's still wearing his underwear and starts to sit up so he can reach down to pull them off, but Cristiano catches his hands.

"We don't need it," Cristiano says softly, turning to kiss Neymar's neck again, leaning over and pressing him back into the bed. "Just lie back and relax." And Neymar does, tilting his head as Cristiano's lips suck at him and move slowly down his neck.

Neymar's eyes travel over to Leo. Of course he's asleep, but Neymar wonders if they should wake him up, if Leo would want to see Cristiano fucking him. Cristiano's words start to sink in though and Neymar shakes his head. "You want to fuck without lube?" he asks, frowning, and even as drunk as he is, he knows that's not right. "I don't--you should get some." He lifts an arm to push Cristiano away, but Cristiano catches his hand.

"Neymar," Cristiano says, exasperated, shifting over until he's half on top of Neymar. He keeps ahold of Neymar's hand, while hooking his leg between Neymar's thighs.

And Neymar knows why Cristiano is annoyed, can feel Cristiano is still hard against his hip. "I can blow you," he offers, nodding to himself. (Because yes, he can do that, they don't need lube for that.) He opens his eyes, not realizing he had shut them. He turns his head to look at Cristiano, blinking slowly because everything is very blurry.

"Neymar," Cristiano says again, this time quietly. He lets go of Neymar's hand and very carefully smooths a thumb over Neymar's cheekbone. He waits until Neymar's eyes are focused on his. "Are you listening to me?" he asks, hand gentle on Neymar's cheek.

Neymar is trying very hard to listen. (Because he wants to, he really wants to. But for some reason he can barely see Cristiano.) "Yes," he slurs out anyway, reaching to hold onto Cristiano's wrist. "I'm sorry," he whispers, knowing he's messed this up somehow, and he doesn't know how. (It's so much easier with Leo, Leo wants Neymar, likes Neymar. And Neymar wants it to be easy with Cristiano too.)

Cristiano smiles down at him. "Don't be sorry," he says, bending down and kissing Neymar's cheek lightly. "You haven't done anything wrong."

And Neymar's relieved. (Because he hasn't ruined everything, Cristiano's still going to fuck him. Everything's okay after all.) "Okay," he says, blinking slowly again, trying to focus on Cristiano's face. "Should I turn over?" he asks, and it comes out garbled, he knows it does, but he also thinks Cristiano understands.

Cristiano's smile is still on his face, but it's changed somewhat. He looks thoughtful. "Do you want to make me happy, Neymar?" he asks, moving his fingers to trace over Neymar's lips.

Neymar opens his mouth, inviting Cristiano's fingers in, trying to flick his tongue out and wet them. But Cristiano pulls his hand back, moving to stroke against Neymar's cheek again. "Yes," Neymar slurs out desperately.

(Because he doesn't know why, can never figure out why, but he wants to make Cristiano happy, wants to listen to him--even before Cristiano ever touched him, Neymar wanted to follow his orders. It's not like with Leo, because Neymar treasures Leo, wants to take care of Leo, loves Leo... But with Cristiano, Neymar doesn't understand, doesn't know what to do, only knows to do what Cristiano asks--what Cristiano tells him to do.)

And Neymar wants to tell Cristiano this, wants to say that he'll do whatever Cristiano asks, if it'll make him happy, if it'll make all three of them happy. But he's so drunk (fuck Dani for topping off his drink so many times) and he can't put the thoughts into words--he can't--and instead all he can do is stare up at Cristiano, hold tightly onto his wrist, and repeat, "yes."

Cristiano smiles softly at Neymar. "Then here's what I want you to do." He raises his hand and moves it slowly through Neymar's hair. "I want you to stop moving. I want you to stop talking." He continues to move gently over Neymar's crown. "I want you to close your eyes. And I want you to go to sleep." His voice is firm as he asks, "Can you do that for me?"

Neymar blinks up at him, confused. "Okay," he says slowly, frowning, trying to understand.

Cristiano carefully removes Neymar's fingers from his wrist, kissing them lightly, and then places his hand onto the covers. "Good," he purrs. "I knew you could. Shut your eyes now."

Neymar takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and exhaling as he obeys. (Because he doesn't understand, but he can do this, he can make Cristiano happy this way.)

Cristiano strokes Neymar's face again, tracing his lips, thumbing his cheekbone, smoothing over Neymar's skin. "Such a good boy," he murmurs as Neymar's eyes stay closed.

And Neymar feels like he should respond, but then he remembers Cristiano told him to be quiet, so he doesn't. He takes another deep breath, inhaling and then exhaling, trying to relax, trying to obey. He lies still and enjoys the hand slowly stroking his face, feeling Cristiano warm skin brushing over his. Eventually the petting stops and Cristiano moves some of his weight off Neymar. But Neymar can still smell him, still feel the heat from his body as Cristiano settles down next to him.

Neymar's comfortable now, feeling Leo's reassuring warmth on one side of him, and Cristiano's broad body on the other. He's just thinking about how nice it is, when his eyes fly open and he turns to Cristiano in shock. "It's not right," he mumbles, starting to sit up and finding it difficult as his body fights him.

Cristiano presses him down into the bed again, shushing him. "What's not right?" he asks, cupping one of Neymar's cheeks. His body is heavy on top of Neymar's.

Neymar shakes his head. "It's not right," he says again. "I'm not--Leo's," he starts, trying to get it all out, trying to get Cristiano to understand. He squeezes his eyes shut, frustrated, feeling dizzy again and tries to cover his face. "You said, you said!" (And he knows he's not making sense, knows Cristiano doesn't understand.)

Cristiano peels Neymar's hands off his face. "What did I say, my pretty boy?" He stares down concerned at Neymar's wide eyes. His fingers tighten around Neymar's hands. "What did I say?"

Neymar licks his lips. "I'm not..." He looks over at where Leo's sleeping and then back at Cristiano. "Leo's supposed to be in the middle!" He gazes up at Cristiano forlornly, not wanting to move, but knowing he's in the wrong place. (Because Leo is supposed to be in the middle, Neymar knows that--knows Cristiano said so. It's supposed to be about Leo, he knows they both agree that taking care of Leo is the most important thing.)

But Cristiano just smiles down at him.

"Is that all?" Cristiano asks, looking over to where Leo's dead asleep and then back at Neymar. He lifts Neymar's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss into Neymar's palm. "Sometimes you can be in the middle too," he says softly, his dark eyes peering down at Neymar.

Neymar blinks hard, feeling overwhelmed. His hand is tingling from where Cristiano kissed him, and a burst of warmth has started spreading through his chest. "I can?" he asks dumbly.

Cristiano laughs. "You can," he affirms, putting Neymar's hands back down on the sheets. He pats them once and then strokes Neymar's cheek. "Now go to sleep, hmm?" He moves back to his earlier position, no longer pressing Neymar into the bed, but still close enough that Neymar can feel his body heat.

Neymar feels all floaty again, his arms and legs feeling both heavy and light at the same time. He's opening and closing his eyes in the dark room, needing one more thing, and he can't help reaching out. He brushes his fingers against Leo's arm lightly, not wanting to disturb the other man, but wanting to touch him, wanting to feel him as he drifts off.

And on his other side, Neymar's hand searches for Cristiano's. The sheets are soft under his hand, rustling and bunching as Neymar moves over them. For a moment Neymar's hand finds only cloth, but then, just when he's about to give up, fingers tangle with his.

And Neymar can finally, *finally*, go to sleep happy.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it. Bit of a misnomer really, right? Because it's not just about the one time Neymar joined in, but how Neymar became an essential part of their threesome. And I didn't mean for this to happen, since I am such a fan of Cris and Leo together, but this story really became about Neymar. But I am happy with how it turned out, and very happy that other people seem to like it too. This story is officially finished, but I am not done playing around in this universe. I like the three of them together, and sometime in the future I plan on writing more stories in this series. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting along the way, and I hope you'll let me know what you think of the ending. Xoxoxo


	9. AN: New story

Just wanted to let people know, especially those subscribed to *this* story--in case they're interested and missed it, that I've continued this series. My new story is called [Snapshots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4301616). It's going to be made up of short stories that take place in this threesome universe. Hope you'll let me know what you think! Xoxox


	10. AN: sequel posted

Hi guys, I've finally started posting the sequel this this story. It's called [Kiss Me Hard Before You Go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4860962). Hope you enjoy!


End file.
